MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND
by cloudyeye
Summary: Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau anjingmu adalah namjachingu mu? Aku merasakannya dan rasanya benar-benar aneh! Yehae slight Kyuhae , Wonsung RnR please chap 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Enjoy ~

Chapter 1

Donghae POV

Malam ini turun salju, sebenarnya aku malas pergi keluar. Tapi makanan Bada sudah habis, jadi aku harus ke minimarket. Bada adalah anjingku, dia jenis West Highland Terrier berwarna putih bersih. Aku menemukannya di dekat jalan rumahku saat pulang sekolah.

Flashback on

"Besok ada ulangan fisika, aku harus belajar nih. Gawat kalau besok aku dapat nilai jelek, bisa dihukum Jang seosaengnim nih" aku pun mempercepat langkah ku untuk sampai di rumah.

"Ngukk..ngukk" ( aneh ya suaranya? ._. )

"Eh, suara apa itu?" aku menolehkan kepala ku kanan kiri. Tidak ada yang aneh. Eh, kardus apa itu? Ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Aku pun mendekati kardus yang terletak di sebelah tiang listrik itu. Saat aku membuka tutup nya , aku mendapati seekor anak anjing kecil. Lucu sekali ..

"Kau dibuang tuan mu ya? Kasihan sekali.. Ah, aku akan merawatmu, mulai sekarang aku adalah tuan mu yang baru. Namaku Lee Donghae. Kau kuberi nama.. ah! Bada! Itu nama yang bagus! Bada artinya laut. Nah~ ayo kita pulang Bada!" ajak ku sambil menggendong Bada dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Gukk!"

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali Bada. Kau senang ya?" ujarku sambil tersenyum

"Guk guk!" Bada menggerak-gerakkan ekornya cepat. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali.

"Anjing pintar. Kajja kita ke rumah!" Kami pun pulang ke rumah ku dengan semangat. Kelihatannya hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan dengan Bada yang menemaniku setiap hari.

Flashback off

Hah.. dingin sekali" aku menggosok-gosokkan tanganku. Meski aku sudah memakai sarung tangan, sepertinya tidak akan berhasil membuat tanganku hangat. Tentu saja, sarung tangan ku yang sudah robek ini mana mungkin bisa membuat tanganku hangat? Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku segera ke minimarket.

Donghae POV end

Author POV

Donghae pun masuk ke dalam minimarket dan segera berjalan ke rak khusus makanan hewan.

"Hmm..makanan anjing dimana ya? Ah, ini dia" Donghae pun mengambil makanan anjing itu. Saat hampir di meja kasir dia menyelipkan makanan anjing itu di dalam mantelnya. Dia pun berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar. Sang kasir yang sedang sibuk tidak melihat Donghae. Namun dia tiba-tiba melihat rekaman cctv dan langsung meneriaki Donghae.

"PENCURI! Tangkap pencuri itu!" teriak penjaga kasir

Donghae pun langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat di belokkan jalan dia menabrak seseorang dan langsung terjatuh.

"Appo.." ringis nya

"Gwaenchaneyo?" tanya orang yang ditabraknya

"Nan gwaenchaneyo. Joseonghamnida. Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Ah, aku harus pergi, permisi." Donghae pun langsung berlari meninggalkan orang itu

Orang itu melihat sesuatu yang jatuh di tumpukan salju. "Lee Donghae ?" ternyata kartu pelajar Donghae yang terjatuh.

"Tuan, apa kau melihat orang yang berlari ke arah sini?" tanya sang penjaga kasir

"Anneyo ahjumma. Aku tidak melihatnya" dia menyembunyikan kartu nama Donghae di belakang punggungnya.

"Aish, pencuri itu. Kalau ketemu aku akan memukulnya" marah ahjumma itu

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ijin namja itu

"Ah, ne. Mianhamnida sudah mengganggu mu anak muda"

"Ne, permisi" namja itu pun membalikan badannya dan menyeringai. "I'll catch you Donghae"

"Hah..hah.. Bada! Ayo makan malam!" panggil Donghae ke anjingnya. Dia sudah sampai di rumahnya dan menaruh matelnya di sofa tuanya.

"Guk!guk!"

"Nah, ini makan yang kenyang ya. Aku mau tidur dulu. Jaljayo Bada" Donghae mencium pucuk kepala Bada sayang.

BLAM!

Suara pintu kamar Donghae ditutup dengan keras. Lampu kamarnya pun dimatikan oleh penghuninya.

'Apa kau mencuri lagi Hae-ya?'

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Dari tadi senyum-senyum terus. Kau menakutkan tahu" ujar seorang namja tinggi berbadan atletis kepada namja tampan yang tinggi nya hampir mencapai namja berbadan atletis itu. Dengan seringaiannya dia menjawab si namja atletis.

"Saat kau sedang memancing ikan besar, kau harus menggunakan umpan kecil terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu kau mendapat ikan besar itu. Lalu, kau perlahan-lahan mengulur senar mu dan gotcha! Kau mendapat ikan besar"

"Kau itu bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti" kata si namja atletis sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Aish, Siwon Hyung! Kau ini tim penyidik, masa' tidak tahu yang aku maksudkan? Siwon babbo" ejek nya

"Yah, Kyuhyun! Aku ini hyung mu! Kenapa kau mengatai hyung mu sendiri? Dasar kurang ajar" ujar Siwon pura-pura marah

"Sudah hyung, aku ingin istirahat. Selamat malam"

"Hmm.. o ya, bagaimana kasus yang waktu itu? Kau sudah dapat petunjuk?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sambil membuka kulkas nya.

"Belum hyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Besok aku tidak ke kantor ya. Aku ada urusan"

"Yah! Kau ini inspektur, harusnya rajin-rajin lah ke kantor. Beri contoh pada bawahan mu" omel Siwon yang mencari-cari cemilan nya. "Kyuhyun! Kemana sisa pudingku? Kau makan ya!"

"Hehe.. habis aku lapar hyung. Sudah ya, bye" Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamarnya sambil nyengir ke Siwon.

"Aish, jinja anak itu benar-benar evil" Siwon berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tampaknya dia akan kelaparan malam ini. Poor Siwon..

Sinar matahari memancarkan biasnya masuk ke dalam jendela yang retak itu dan memaksa namja yang masih bergelung dalam selimut untuk bangun.

"Guk! Guk!" Bada masuk ke kamar namja itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae dan langsung menjilati wajahnya.

"Eungghh..Bada aku masih ngantuk" lenguh Donghae dan berniat menarik selimut nya lagi kalau Bada tidak menggigit selimutnya dan menggeram kesal karena tuannya tidak bangun-bangun.

"Arra-arra, aku bangun" Donghae pun menyingkirkan selimutnya dan mengambil handuknya serta masuk ke kamar mandi. Bada turun dari ranjang Donghae dan menatap pintu kamar mandi itu lama.

'Aku harap kau tidak apa-apa di sekolah nanti Hae-ya'

Setelah sarapan, Donghae pun bergegas berangkat sekolah. Tak lupa mencium Bada dan mengunci pintu dan jendela. Meski dia yakin tidak ada yang akan mencuri barang-barang di rumahnya itu. Karena siapa yang mau mencuri di rumah orang miskin sepertinya? Toh juga ada Bada yang menjaga rumahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah dia memasukki kelasnya yaitu XII-3 . Dia pun membuka pintu kelasnya dan langsung terkena tumpahan air yang dicampur telur busuk dan minyak. Baunya sangat menyengat dan menjijikan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Donghae hanya diam menerima kelakuan teman-teman kelasnya.

"Hahaha! Lihat itu, anak petinggi sekolah kita terkena telur busuk! Menjijikan sekali!" kata seorang yeoja mengejek Donghae.

"Iya benar, dasar anak tidak tahu diri! Harusnya dia dikeluarkan dari sini! Orangtua nya korupsi dana sekolah sama saja dengan anaknya. Sama-sama brengsek" ejek seorang namja disana.

Donghae hanya diam dan menangis dalam hati. Dia sudah biasa menerima kelakuan mereka. Hampir setiap hari mereka memperlakukan nya seperti sampah. Tidak hanya terkena tumpahan telur busuk, bahkan dikunci di gudang pun pernah dirasakan Donghae. Sampai keesokan paginya pun dia masih dikurung, beruntung dia dikeluarkan oleh penjaga sekolah yang kasihan padanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak seorang siswa di belakang Donghae.

Semua siswa diam mendengar teriakan siswa itu. Mereka semua tahu kalau yang berteriak tadi adalah Cho Kyuhyun, siswa baru pemenang olimpiade matematika internasional. Selain itu Kyuhyun adalah cucu dari perdana menteri Korea sekarang.

"Gwaenchaneyo? Ayo kita ke ruang ganti. Kau harus mengganti seragam mu" Kyuhyun pun memegang bahu Donghae dan menuntunnya ke ruang ganti.

"O ya, siapa nama mu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci seragam Donghae yang kotor di mesin cuci

"Nama ku Donghae, Lee Donghae" jawab Donghae sambil menunduk

"Oh, Donghae-ssi. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku siswa baru, pindahan dari Jepang" kata Kyuhyun dan mengajak Donghae untuk salaman.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu Kyuhyun-ssi" Donghae tersenyum manis

"N-ne" Kyuhyun sempat terpana akan senyum Donghae

"Kamsa hamnida Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah menolongku" ujar Donghae sedih

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. O ya, panggil aku Kyuhyun saja. Aku akan memanggilmu hyung karena aku lebih muda 2 tahun darimu. Aku ikut kelas akselerasi, jadi nya aku langsung ke kelas 3. Hehe.."

"Hmm..ne Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka menyiksamu seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Itu, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali, kejadian nya 3 tahun yang lalu..." Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sendu ke langit-langit ruang ganti.

TBC ^^

Maafkan donghee ya, belum selesai ff yang lain udah buat ff yang lain. Mumpung ada ide jadi langsung donghee ketik deh. Minta review ne? Annyeong ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Kamsa hamnida Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah menolongku" ujar Donghae sedih

"Ne, cheonmaneyo. O ya, panggil aku Kyuhyun saja. Aku akan memanggilmu hyung karena aku lebih muda 2 tahun darimu. Aku ikut kelas akselerasi, jadi nya aku langsung ke kelas 3. Hehe.."

"Hmm..ne Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa mereka menyiksamu seperti itu?"tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Itu, sebenarnya sudah lama sekali, kejadian nya 3 tahun yang lalu..." Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang sendu ke langit-langit ruang ganti.

Chapter 2

"Kedua orangtua ku adalah petinggi sekolah dan pemilik saham terbesar di Seoul. Kami hidup bahagia sampai hari itu aku mendengar kalau wakil kepala sekolah yang sekarang menjadi direktur sekolah menginginkan posisi appa ku. Awalnya aku mengira kalau itu hanya gosip murahan. Namun lama kelamaan direktur Lee Sooman menceritakan kebohongan kalau appa ku korupsi dana sekolah dan untuk dibuat membangun perusahaan di Busan. Appa ku yang sangat sabar itu hanya bisa diam dan tidak mendengarkan omongan-omongan mereka. Tidak sampai disitu, Lee sooman mulai memberitakan nya di media cetak dan elektronik. Tentu saja itu mempengaruhi saham appa dan perusahaannya. Para investor tidak percaya padanya lagi dan harga sahamnya turun drastis. Kami mulai menjual harta kami, sampai rumah kami yang kami tinggali itulah yang tersisa"

Donghae menghentikan ceritanya dan terdiam cukup lama. Butir-butir krystal bening melesak keluar dari mata coklatnya . Kyuhyun hanya diam menanti kelanjutan cerita Donghae. Setelah menghapus air matanya kasar, diapun melanjutkn cerita nya.

"Malam itu, aku sedang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makan malam. T-tapi, sepulang dari sana aku mendapati rumah ku terbakar.." "Hiks..a-aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua orangtuaku..mereka tewas terbakar.." Donghae tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia menangis keras , menumpahkan segala emosi nya yang sudah dia kubur dalam-dalam 3tahun yang lalu itu. Kyuhyun meraih pundak Donghae dan memeluknya erat.

"Menangislah hyung, jangan ditahan. Aku tahu perasaanmu" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Kyuhyun. Pikirannya kosong, tidak bisa memahami kenapa ada orang yang mengorbankan nyawa orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri.

0

0

Bada POV

'Hae-ya, kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Ini sudah lewat 2jam waktu pulang sekolahmu'

"Bada aku pulang"

'Ah, itu dia Hae. Lho? Kenapa matamu bengkak Hae? Apa kau habis menangis? Mereka mengerjaimu lagi?'

"Kyu, masuklah, mian rumahku jelek dan kotor"

"Gwaenchana hyung. O ya ini Bada ya? Halo Bada apa kabar"

"Grrr"

"Bada, jangan begitu. Duduklah Kyu, aku mau buat minum dulu"

"Ne hyung"

'Hyung? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Hae? Awas saja kalau kau menyakiti Hae-ku'

Bada POV end

Donghae POV

"Ini minumnya Kyu, mian hanya air putih" aku pun menyerahkan air putih itu ke Kyuhyun

"Gomawo hyung. Gwaenchana, ini enak kok. Hehehe"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Terima kasih Kyu, kau mau jadi temanku.

"Oh ya Hyung, kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau mencuri kemarin?"

Deg

Jadi dia tahu kalau aku mencuri kemarin? Hah, aku hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Bada sendirian dalam waktu yang lama. Kalau aku bekerja, siapa yang menjaga Bada? Untung aku masih bisa bersekolah karena uang asuransi appa ku. Sisanya tidak ada untuk sekedar membeli makanan Bada . Jadi aku terpaksa mencuri.."lirihku

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau hidup mu begitu berat hyung"

"Gwaenchana Kyu, aku orang yang tidak mau dikasihani. Aku masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang itu suatu mujizat" Aku mencoba tersenyum, tidak mau Kyuhyun khawatir padaku

"Aku akan sering-sering kesini hyung, aku pulang dulu ya. Gomawo sudah mempercayaiku" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan pamit pulang kepada ku. Setelah dia pulang, aku menghampiri Bada yang sedang tidur di sofa. Kelihatannya dia lelah sekali, aku tidak akan menganggunya kali ini. Aku memutuskan untuk langsung tidur tidak peduli aku lapar tau tidak. Tapi sebelum itu aku memberi makan Bada terlebih dahulu.

Donghae POV end

0

0

-Di lain tempat-

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Hae yeobo?" tanya seorang yeoja berwajah malaikat bernama Leeteuk

"Molla, kita kan sudah menyuruh Yesung untuk menjaga nya. Tapi dia malah salah berubah wujud. Dia malah berwujud anjing, aish anak itu benar-benar. Aku sudah bilang kalau lebih baik Kibum saja yang menjaganya. Anak itu tidak bisa diandalkan yeobo" kesal seorang namja paruh baya bernama Kangin

"Sudahlah, yang penting Hae ada yang menjaga. Kita sudah tidak bisa menjaga nya lagi. Kita hanya bisa berdoa dari atas sini" Leeteuk tersenyum sedih mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya meninggal dan membuatnya tinggal di surga sekarang, bersama sang suami.

"Jangan sedih yeobo. Aku akan mengirim Kibum untuk mengawasi mereka. Kau tidak usah sedih" hibur Kangin

"Ne, terserah kau yeobo"

0

0

Malam itu Bada –Yesung- terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara sayup-sayup orang berbicara. Dia pun membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat sosok di hadapannya yang menatap takam padanya.

"Kibum-ah? Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Yesung yang berbicara dengan sosok Kibum itu yang hanya bisa dilakukan orang sebangsanya –malaikat-

"Aku kesini disuruh Kangin ahjussi untuk mengawasimu. Kau ini kenapa bisa berubah jadi anjing sih?" Kibum heran akan kelakuan Hyung nya itu

"Ceritanya panjang, kapan-kapan aku cerita kan. Lalu kau sudah mengawasiku kan? Sudah sana cepat pulang" usir Yesung

"Aigoo, kau ini mengusir dongsaengmu sendiri eoh? Aku kesini selain mengawasimu juga ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Kau pasti senang mendengarnya" Kibum pun mengeluarkan kantung yang disembunyikan di belakang punggung nya

"Apa itu?"

"Di dalam sini ada pil yang bisa membuatmu menjadi manusia. Tapi hanya sementara saja"

"Jinja? Berapa lama?"

"Hanya sampai matahari terbenam. Setelah itu kau akan kembali menjadi anjing. Bagaimana? Bagus kan?"

"Bagus apanya, lebih bagus kalau bisa jadi manusia selamanya" cibir Yesung

"Aish, kau ini dibantu malah tidak berterima kasih. Ya sudah aku pulang saja"Kibum pun berbalik berniat pulang ke tempatnya –surga-

"Yah, aku kan cuma bercanda Bummie. Cepat berikan pil itu padaku" desak Yesung

"Ne, ne. Kau ini idak sabaran sekali. Ingat, ini cuma sampai sampai matahari terbenam. O ya aku baru ingat kalau ada pantangannya"

"Apa?" Yesung yang akan memakan pil itu menghentikan aksi nya

"Kalau orang yang kau cintai atau si Donghae itu mencintai orang lain, kau akan menjadi anjing selamanya dan ingatanmu tentang dia akan dihapus. Dan disaat yang terdesak, kau boleh memakan pil yang berwarna kuning ini. Tapi setelah itu kau akan pingsan selama seminggu" jelas kibum

"Pantangannya banyak sekali. Ya sudah aku akan makan pilnya. Gomawo Bummie" Yesung tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi anjingnya yang tajam

"Kau tahu hyung, senyum mu lebih bagus saat menjadi anjing" ejek Kibum

"Yah! Kau ini! Sudah sana pergi!"

"Ne, aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Annyeong" Kibum pun menghilang dalam sekejap

Setelah itu Yesung pun memakan pil itu. Namun setelah itu badannya terasa panas dan dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya...

TBC ^^

Balasan review :

**ChwangMine95**

iya kasian haeppa (padahal saya yg menyiksa nya haha #plak)

iya ini udah lanjut. thx dah review :)

**Derfly3424**

hai saeng

umma mu ini dah muncul #seretyesung

appa mu selingkuh ama hae #plak

iya ini udah lanjut , keep review ne?

**dew'yellow**

udah jelas kan kenapa hae nasib nya menderita? *ditabok hae*

review lagi ne?

**LOVEHAE**

****iya ini udah lanjut. thx dah review :D

**DS**

ya nih, pengen kyuhae sekali skali #plakk

ne ini udh lanjut :)

**trueetr**

****ne, ini udah asap sampe kebakaran #ditampar

thx dah review :))

**cloud3024**

****ne, ini ada kesalahan teknis *alesan*

ini udah jelas kan siapa yg nabrak hae ?

keep review ne?

**HaeUKE**

****ne, itu yeoja berani nya ama hae, sana chingu, lawan dia! *plakk*

thx dh review :)

**Finda heeming**

****ini tuntutan peran chingu #dibakarmasa

**Lullu48129**

****ne, 100 buat chingu ! *potong tumpeng*

keep review ne?

**ecca augest**

****ne, ini dah lanjut. thx dah review :D

Donghee minta maaf klo hae saya siksa disini. Ini semua untuk kebaikan dia #sarap

So review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Kalau orang yang kau cintai atau si Donghae itu mencintai orang lain, kau akan menjadi anjing selamanya dan ingatanmu tentang dia akan dihapus. Dan disaat yang terdesak, kau boleh memakan pil yang berwarna kuning ini. Tapi setelah itu kau akan pingsan selama seminggu" jelas kibum

"Pantangannya banyak sekali. Ya sudah aku akan makan pilnya. Gomawo Bummie" Yesung tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi anjingnya yang tajam

"Kau tahu hyung, senyum mu lebih bagus saat menjadi anjing" ejek Kibum

"Yah! Kau ini! Sudah sana pergi!"

"Ne, aku pergi dulu ya hyung. Annyeong" Kibum pun menghilang dalam sekejap

Setelah itu Yesung pun memakan pil itu. Namun setelah itu badannya terasa panas dan dia pun kehilangan kesadarannya...

Chapter 3

-Keesokan harinya-

Yesung POV

Aishh, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali..Oh, ya kemarin Kibum datang dan memberiku pil aneh itu. Gara-gara pil itu badanku panas sekali. Rasanya seperti terbakar. Awas saja kau Kibum kalau aku kenapa-kenapa akibat pil buatanmu itu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa badan ku terasa berat? Kemana keempat kaki ku? "Ah!" Suara ku tidak suara gonggongan lagi? Aku juga tidak punya ekor lagi? Bulu-bulu ku yang halus hilang! Aku memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku. Apa benar aku sudah benar-benar menjadi manusia? Aku harus mencari cermin! Aku pun mencari cermin di kamar Hae. Ah, anak itu masih tidur. Aku tidak jadi mencari cermin, aku pun duduk di tepi ranjang Donghae dan mengamati wajah manis nya Hah, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Hae-ya. Sejak pertama aku melihatmu di upacara penyambutan siswa baru 3tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kalau aku tidak mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal, aku pasti akan bersama mu dan menjagamu. Lebih baik aku tidak mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Saranghae Lee Donghae..

Yesung POV end

Author POV

Merasa ada yang menaiki ranjangnya, Donghae menggeliat dan mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Belum sepenuhnya terbuka, dia melihat seorang namja manis dan imut memandang dirinya intens. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Saat sepenuhnya sadar, dia pun menjerit ketakutan.

"Aaaaa!"

"Si-siapa kau?" Donghae menarik selimut nya menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. Dia pun kembali menjerit saat melihat tubuh Yesung telanjang alias naked! (mau donk liat yeppa naked #plakk)

"Kau maniak ya! Pergi dari sini! Dasar mesum! Pervert! Minggir!" jerit Donghae ketakutan

"Tenang Donghae, ini aku Bada. Anjingmu" kata Yesung menjelaskan

"Mwo? Darimana kau tahu namaku? Dan apa tadi? Kau Bada? Anjingku? HAHAHAHAAA!" Donghae pun tertawa keras. Sepertinya amarah dan rasa takutnya tadi menghilang begitu saja.

"Aish, jangan tertawa! Aku ini benar-benar Bada!"

Melihat keseriusan Yesung , Donghae pun terdiam. "Apa buktinya kalau kau ini Bada? Tapi sebelumnya kau pakai baju dulu sana! Aku tidak mau melihatmu telanjang seperti itu" Donghae menundukkan wajahnya yang merona merah melihat tubuh naked Yesung.

"Baiklah, aku pakai baju dulu. Jangan mengintip ya?" goda Yesung seraya membuka lemari Donghae.

"Yah! Siapa yang mau lihat!" Donghae mendongakan wajahnya menatap Yesung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali menunduk. Yah, kalian tau sendiri kan?

Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae. Diapun cepat-cepat memakai baju Donghae berupa kaos putih v neck yang memperlihatkan dada putihnya (saya ngiler #buagh) dan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat. Yesung tampak manis memakai itu.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau bisa mengangkat wajahmu" ujar Yesung

Donghae pun pelan-pelan mengangkat wajahnya yang masih merona. Dan, wajahnya pun kembali merona melihat penampilan Yesung yang sederhana tapi tetap menampilkan sosok manis dan tampannya itu. Apalagi dengan senyum angel miliknya yang membuat matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. Jantung Donghae berdetak sangat keras.

"Sudah puas melihat wajah tampanku Hae-ya?" Yesung menggoda Donghae. Senyuman nya pun berubah menjadi senyuman yang err.. mesum.

"M-mwo? Kau gila ya! Ppali! Ceritakan kenapa kau bilang kalau kau ini Bada. Apa buktinya?" kata Donghae penasaran.

"Baik, akan kuceritakan. 2,5 tahun yang lalu kau menemukanku di dekat tiang listrik daerah sini. Lalu kau menamaiku Bada yang artinya Laut. Setelah itu kau membawaku pulang. Kau juga pernah mencariku yang hilang saat hujan karena mencarimu yang tidak pulang-pulang dari sekolah. Lalu, kau yang terpaksa mencuri untuk makanan anjingku. Dan juga kemarin kau membawa si Kyuhyun itu ke rumah kita dan kau menceritakan masalah mu kepadanya. Sudah cukup bukti kan? Oh, ya dan kebiasaan burukmu itu mendengkur dan meneteskan air liur saat tidur. Kau sangat menyukai ikan dan mempunyai banyak koleksi berbentuk ikan" terang Yesung panjang lebar

Donghae hanya bisa melongo. 'Kenapa dia bisa tahu semuanya itu? Apa benar dia Bada? Tapi mana mungkin seorang anjing menjadi manusia?'

"Yah, donghae-ya" Yesung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Donghae.

"E-eh. K-kau tahu darimana semuanya itu?"kata Donghae yang sudah sadar dari lamunan nya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku itu benar-benar Bada. Kau masih tidak percaya? Coba kau panggil Bada sekarang. Aku yakin dia tidak akan menyahut, karena aku adalah Bada"

"Ba-baiklah. BADA! Kemari Bada!" Donghae pun berteriak memanggil-manggil Bada di sekeliling rumahnya sementara Yesung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana? Aku benar kan?"

"Ta-tapi aku masih tidak percaya"

"Hah, terserah kau saja" Yesung pun berbalik namun dia pun kembali berbalik dan mencium pipi Donghae.

BLUSH

"Saat aku masih menjadi anjing, aku selalu mencium pipi mu kan? Itu salah satu buktinya" Yesung dengan santainya melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih membeku di tempatnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah sampai ke telinga.

0

0

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Donghae yang sudah kembali dari shocknya dan menyusul Yesung.

"Aku sedang memasak ramyun. Kau mau?" tawar Yesung yang sedang memasak air

"N-ne. Keundae, kau bisa memasak ramyun? Bukankah kau ini Bada? Bagaimana bisa seorang anjing bisa memasak ramyun?" heran Donghae dan menarik kursi untuk diduduki nya.

"Eh, itu. Aku sering melihatmu memasak ramyun. Jadinya aku sekarang bisa melakukannya" kata Yesung gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Oh"

Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan. Mereka sibuk dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Donghae yang masih memikirkan bagaimana Bada bisa menjadi manusia dan Yesung yang berkonsentrasi memasak ramyun. Karena dia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melakukannya *lebay*

Yesung pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya. Tadi kau bilang kalau aku ini Bada, berarti kau mengakui kalau aku ini Bada eoh?" seringai tercetak di bibir seksi Yesung.

"A-aku belum sepenuhnya percaya. Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung. Malu ketahuan kalau dia dianggap terlalu polos mempercayai hal aneh seperti itu.

"Ya sudah. Ah, mie nya sudah matang. Ini silahkan tuan putri"

"Aku ini namja! Bukan yeoja!" sugut Donghae sambil mempotkan bibirnya lucu

"Mana ada namja yang mempoutkan bibirnya sepertimu?"

"Aish, terserah kau. Selamat makan~" Donghae pun meyumpitkan ramyun nya dan meniup-niup nya. Setelah itu dia pun memakan nya dengan lahap

Yesung pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Donghae nya itu. Diapun segera memakan ramyun nya sebelum dingin. Perlahan-lahan, mereka pun merasa kalau mereka nyaman satu sama lain.

0

0

"Kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini?" tanya Yesung sambil mencuci bekas mangkuk ramyun tadi.

"Anni, hari ini sekolah libur" kata Donghae seraya menonton tv

"Oh" Yesung pun mengembalikan mangkuk yang sudah bersih itu ke lemari dan duduk di sebelah Donghae

"Ku sedang menonton apa?"

"Acara musik"

"Eh, bagaimana kalau kita mencari pekerjaan? Aku kan sudah tidak menjadi anjing lagi, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas meninggalkan ku"

"Tapi, kita mau kerja dimana?"

"Makanya kita jalan-jalan diluar. Cari pekerjaan yang cocok untuk kita. Kau ganti baju dulu sana. Setelah itu baru aku"

"Tapi.."

"Apa kau mau kita ganti baju bersama?" Yesung pun tersenyum mesum.

"Andwae! Dasar pervert!" Donghae pun bergegas berlari ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

0

0

Mereka pun pergi keluar dan memasuki toko satu per satu. Susah mencari pekerjaan (saya juga merasa seperti itu #curcol) dengan mereka yang tidak punya keahlian apapun.

"Hah~ susah sekali mencari pekerjaan" keluh Yesung

"Aku bilang juga apa? Lebih baik kita pulang saja" usul Donghae yang sudah keringatan

"Baiklah" Mereka pun berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak berjalan pulang sebelum seseorang menghentikan mereka.

"Hyung?"

"Eh, Kyu? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke restaurant hyung ku. Kau sendiri? Oh, ya siapa ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung dengan 'sopannya'. Perempatan siku pun muncul di pelipis Yesung.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan. Kenalkan ini Ba-" Donghae menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ba? Ba siapa hyung?" Kyuhyun menatap heran Donghae dan Yesung bergantian.

"Na-nama nya, Kim Yesung! Ya Yesung! Haha!" tawa Donghae canggung.

DEG

'Bagaimana dia tahu nama asli ku?' Yesung menatap horor Donghae

"Oh, Yesung. Kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Teman Donghae hyung" Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun bersalaman erat, sangat erat sampai keduanya meringis. Tak lupa saling mendeathglare satu sama lain.

"Oh, ya Kyu, katamu kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke restaurant hyung mu? Err, bolehkah kami melamar pekerjaan di sana?" tanya Donghae takut-takut

"Tentu saja hyung. Kajja kita kesana!" Kyuhyun pun menggandeng tangan Donghae dan menuju restaurant yang letaknya kira-kira 200m dari situ. Melupakan Yesung yang melotot melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun ke Donghae.

"Yah! Tunggu aku!" Yesung pun berlari mengejar mereka.

0

0

"Wah, restaurant Hyung mu bagus sekali Kyu!" kagum Donghae sambil melihat-lihat restaurant bergaya eropa-korea itu.

"Hehe, biasa saja hyung. Sebentar ya, aku panggil dulu Hyung ku. Tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana" Kyuhyun pun berlari menuju bagian belakang restaurant tempat para karyawan dan pemilik nya.

"Hae! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" seru Yesung sambil ngos-ngosan, lelah mengejar mereka.

"Eh, kau ketinggalan ya? Mian, ne. Aku tidak tahu" kata Donghae santai

'Kalau aku tidak mencintainya sudah aku cekik dia daritadi' pikir Yesung kesal

"Hyung, ini dia Hyung ku. Nama nya Choi Siwon. Siwon hyung ini Lee Donghae, temanku sekolah" kata Kyuhyun mengenalkan mereka

"Kenalkan aku Choi Siwon. Hyung nya Kyuhyun"

"Aku Lee Donghae. Salam kenal"

Siwon pun tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang tampan. Lalu tidak sengaja dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yesung.

"Ye-yesung hyung?" kaget Siwon. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yesung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

TBC ^^

Ini dia chapter 3 nya~ Udah cukup panjang kan dari pada chap kemarin? Hehehe #nyengir

Buat Kibum the ripper nya besok sabtu atau minggu ya. Harap sabar.

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Kenalkan aku Choi Siwon. Hyung nya Kyuhyun"

"Aku Lee Donghae. Salam kenal"

Siwon pun tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya yang tampan. Lalu tidak sengaja dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Yesung.

"Ye-yesung hyung?" kaget Siwon. Mereka pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yesung.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Chapter 4

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dan Yesung bergantian. Heran, kenapa Siwon bisa mengenali Yesung.

Sementara itu Yesung tengah menunduk, tidak berani menatap Siwon. Ya, Siwon dan Yesung dulu adalah senior dan hoobae, saat mereka SMP. Yesung berteriak dalam hati, meminta bantuan Kibum. Bisa gawat kalau Siwon tahu dirinya yang sudah meninggal bisa hidup lagi.

'Kibum, tolong aku'

Tiba-tiba Siwon memeluk tubuh Yesung erat –sangat erat—sampai Yesung tidak bisa bernafas.

"Bogoshipo hyung~" ucap Siwon lirih

Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun terbengong melihat kejadian itu. Yesung bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Siwon tidak mencurigainya yang sudah meninggal? Dibelakang Siwon munculah Kibum yang sedang tersenyum lembut. Matanya menyerupai bulan sabit –sangat manis—

'Kibum-ah'

'Tenang hyung, Siwon hanya tahu kau pergi ke Canada. Dia tidak tahu kalau kau sudah meninggal'

Keduanya pun bertelepati, ya hanya para malaikat yang bisa melakukannya. Yesung menarik nafas lega. Ya, saat kelas 2 SMP Yesung pindah ke Canada untuk mengobati sakit leukimianya itu. Dan, Siwon tidak tahu kalau Yesung sebenarnya sudah meninggal.

'Kau harus membuatnya tidak curiga, hyung. Berpura-pura lah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa'

'Ne, kibum. Gomawo'

Kibum pun perlahan menghilang dan Yesung mencoba melepaskan pelukan Siwon.

"Emm, Siwon..sesakk.."

"Eh, mianhae hyung. Aku terlalu memelukmu erat ya?" Siwon pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung dengan pandangan berbinar. Kelihatan sekali kalau Siwon merindukan Yesung.

"Gwaenchana, bagaimana kabar mu?" tanya Yesung ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Kau?"

"Aku juga. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu"

"Ehem"

Suara deheman Donghae sukses membuat kedua orang yang sedang reunian itu terdiam dan menatap Donghae.

"Wae Hae-ya?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Lebih baik kita cepat selesaikan urusan kita disini Yesung. Kau tidak lupa kan?" tanya Donghae sengit. Sepertinya dia cemburu melihat kedekatan Yesung dengan Siwon eoh?

"Oh, ya. Siwon, aku dan Donghae ingin melamar pekerjaan disini. Boleh kah?" tanya Yesung imut, membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya untuk tidak menerkam Yesung saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja hyung. Kajja kita ke dapur. Kau melayani pelanggan di bagian kasir, Donghae jadi waitress" terang Siwon seraya menarik tangan Yesung untuk mengikutinya ke arah dapur.

Melihat itu, Donghae merengut kesal, mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu juga menahan keinginannya untuk mencium –melumat- bibir sexy Donghae.

"Kajja hyung, aku akan mengajarimu cara-cara melayani pelanggan".

"Ne"

0

0

"Hah, hari ini aku capek sekali.." Yesung merenggangkan otot tangannya yang pegal. Keduanya telah selesai bekerja di restaurant Siwon. Mereka berjalan santai menuju rumah mereka –ehem- rumah Donghae.

"Kau kan cuma berdiri di kasir! Tidak seperti aku yang mondar-mandir mengelilingi meja-meja dan membawakan pesanan" Donghae menekuk wajahnya masam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi membeli es krim?" tawar Yesung

"Jinja? Kajja!" Donghae menarik tangan Yesung semangat mendengar kata 'es krim' . Yesung tersenyum melihat ke childish an Donghae. Tidak sadar kalau matahari sudah hampir terbenam..

Kedua nya pun membeli es krim dan duduk di sebuah bangku di taman. Yesung melihat ada es krim yang tercecer di bibir Donghae. Dia pun mengusap bibir Donghae lembut, membersihkan noda es krim itu. Donghae yang mendapat kelakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam membatu. Jantungnya berdetak sangat keras, wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Entah kerasukan apa, Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae. Pandangannya terpusat pada bibir Donghae yang sangat manis kalau dikecup atau bahkan dilumat. Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Saat bibir Yesung hampir mendarat di bibir Donghae, matahari yang ada di depan mereka pun terbenam dengan sempurna. Perlahan sosok Yesung mengabur dan berubah menjadi seekor anjing – Bada- .

Karena penasaran bibirnya tidak kunjung juga dicium Yesung, perlahan dia membuka matanya dan pandangannya tidak mendapati sosok Yesung. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah seekor anjing.

"Ba-bada?" Donghae terkejut dan ingatannya tentang perkataan Yesung melintas di pikirannya. 'Apa benar Yesung adalah Bada?'

"GUKK"

Bada menggonggong, menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunan nya. Es krim yang ada di sebelah Bada memperkuat bukti kalau Bada nya adalah Yesung.

Perlahan tangan Donghae terjulur menyentuh bulu Bada, dan menarik tangannya cepat. Bada memandang Donghae sedih, mengira Donghae masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya adalah Yesung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah menjadi Bada lagi?" Donghae mengusap kepala Bada lembut.

'Apa kau sudah mengakui kalau aku adalah Bada, Hae-ya?'

"Kita pulang sekarang" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Bada pun mengikuti Donghae pulang.

'Gomawo, kau sudah sedikit mempercayaiku'

0

0

Setibanya di rumah, Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menghela nafas berat. Bada menidurkan dirinya di karpet kusam di dekat kaki Donghae. Terlihat kalau dirinya sangat lelah. Perubahan dirinya dari seekor anjing yang hanya tidur, makan, dan bermain menjadi seorang manusia yang mempunyai berat badan berkali-kali lipat, melakukan aktifitas yang tidak pernah dilakukan seekor anjing, belum lagi kalau dia seharian bekerja menjadi kasir menambah kelelahan tubuhnya.

Donghae melihat Bada dengan tatapan sedih. Sedih karena tidak bisa melihat sosok Yesung yang membuat dirinya mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak bicara,teman yang menemani nya saat makan, dan membuat wajahnya memerah malu karena digoda oleh Yesung.

Dia pun mengambil serbet dan menjadikan itu sebagai selimut bagi Bada. Dia pun berniat mencium pucuk kepala Bada, namun dihentikannya karena mengingat Yesung adalah Bada. Malu kalau dia mencium Yesung meski dia tidak akan tahu.

"Jaljayo Yesung-ah" Donghae pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu nya perlahan. Takut membangunkan Bada.

0

0

Keesokan paginya Bada yang sudah berubah menjadi Yesung terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tidur di lantai. 'Pantas saja aku kedinginan' batinnya. Dia menyingkirkan serbet yang ada di tubuhnya. 'Pasti Donghae yang memakaikannya' Yesung tersenyum manis.

Yesung pun berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai memasak. Meski hanya telur dadar yang hampir gosong. Dia pun menata meja makan dan menyiapkan nasi dan telur dadar untuk dirinya dan Donghae. Setelah itu dia pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar Donghae. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae cukup keras. "Hae-ya bangun". Donghae hanya menggeliatkan badannya. Merasa terganggu oleh ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya, meski dalam keadaan terhuyung-huyung.

CKLEKK

"Nuguya?" Donghae mengucek matanya imut dan perlahan membuka matanya yang setengah terpejam. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar mengetahui orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Yesung. Sontak dia langsung memeluk Yesung erat, seakan tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Yesung berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Setelah 5menit, Donghae pun melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Yesung dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Yesung pun mengusap air mata Donghae lembut. "Uljima, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Hae-ya". Bukannya berhenti, Donghae malah semakin terisak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yesung. "Hiks, aku kira kau -hiks- akan selamanya menjadi Bada dan meninggalkanku". Yesung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Donghae. "Jadi kau sudah mempercayaiku?" Yesung mengelus kepala Donghae lembut. "Ne, aku percaya kau adalah Bada" kata Donghae dan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yesung dalam.

"Gomawo, kau sudah mempercayaiku Hae-ya. Kajja, kita sarapan bersama"

"Eung!"

0

0

Yesung mengantarkan Donghae ke sekolah menggunakan bis. Padahal Donghae sudah menolak. Tapi Yesung terus memaksa dan akhirnya mereka pun menaiki is bersama-sama.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau nama ku Yesung?" tanya Yesung dan menatap Donghae penasaran.

"Itu, karena suara mu sangat indah. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar mu bernyanyi saat kau mandi" terang Donghae.

Yesung yang mendengar itu menyeringai mesum. "Jadi kau mengintipku mandi ya?"

"M-mwo? A-anni! Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar nyanyian mu saat aku melintas di kamar mandi!" Donghae memekik malu, membuat Yesung tambah berniat menggoda Donghae.

"Gwaenchana Hae-ya. Toh, kita juga pernah mandi bersama kan" kata Yesung santai dan menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

BLUSHH

"Mwo? Kapan?"

"Saat aku jadi Bada, kau memandikanku dan kau juga mandi. Jadi kita mandi bersama kan?"

"Yah! Dasar pervert!" Donghae memukuli pelan tangan Yesung dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"Hahaha!"

Bis pun berhenti di depan sekolah Donghae dan Donghae pun bersiap turun sebelum tangan Yesung mencegahnya. Donghae membalikkan badannya kesal dan hendak melayangkan protes, namun dia merasa sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya. Ternyata Yesung mencium pipi Donghae kilat dan mendorong pelan punggung Donghae. "Sana cepat turun, nanti kau terlambat". Donghae hanya menurut saja karena dia masih shock. Setelah bis mulai berjalan, dia baru sadar dan berteriak "YESUNG!"

0

0

Yesung pun turun dari bis di daerah distrik Gangnam. Matanya menelusuri rumah-rumah mewah yang terjejer di depannya. Pandangannya pun berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat mewah. Rumah yang berstruktur ala Eropa itu tampak berdiri megah. Namun tidak menghilangkan sifat hangat dan nyaman yang berasal dari dalam rumah itu. Perlahan dia menuju rumah itu dan berhenti di depan gerbang berukuran besar itu. Tangannya hendak terjulur memencet bel, namun diurungkan niat nya itu. Dia hanya bisa memandang rumah itu dengan pandangan rindu, sedih, dan takut.

Setelah memandangi cukup lama, akhirnya dia pun membalikkan badannya, hendak kembali ke rumah Donghae. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang suami istri yang keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Cepat-cepat dia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang ada di depan rumah itu.

Matanya terus menatap suami istri itu sampai menghilang di balik gerbang itu.

'Appa, eomma'

0

0

"Boo, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu" seorang namja tampan tengah membujuk sang istri untuk istirahat, karena dilihatnya Jaejoong –istrinya- berwajah pucat.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Yunnie, aku tidak apa-apa" Jaejoong duduk di sofa berwarna biru muda itu dan memijat pelipis nya. Satu kata yang dapat dideskripsikan, lelah.

"Tapi kau perlu istirahat Boo. Sejak dari pemakaman tadi kau belum sarapan dan makan siang. Ini sudah hampir sore. Nanti kau sakit" bujuk Yunho

"Anni, Yun. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Aku mohon, jangan begini Boo. Kau harus merelakan Yesungie kita. Biar dia bahagia di atas sana. Dia pasti sedih kalau kau tidak bisa merelakannya"

"Hikss..yesungie" Jaejoong kembali menangis dan Yunho hanya bisa memeluk istri cantiknya itu. Jaejoong masih tidak bisa merelakan anak tunggal yang sangat disayanginya itu. Padahal ini sudah 5tahun sejak kematian Yesung. Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong semakin terpuruk. Badannya semakin kurus, wajahnya pucat dan terus menangis. Yunho hanya bisa membujuk istrinya itu, namun Jaejoong tidak bisa. Sangat sulit baginya..

TBC ^^

Mian klo tambah pendek ya ._.

Donghee ide nya mentok sampe sini. Gimana tambah aneh ya?

Minta saran dan kritik yg membangun ya.

Thanks to :

, **mkukana** , **andikadwiprasetyo8**, Guest , **Lullu48129** , **audrey musaena , chocolatess**, **Jisaid** , Guest 2 (Kychullie) , **Evil Thieves** , **cloud3024** , Guest 3 (-ChwangMine95-) , Guest 4(dew'yellow)

Review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Chap ini full flashback Yehaewon.

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

"Anni, Yun. Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Aku mohon, jangan begini Boo. Kau harus merelakan Yesungie kita. Biar dia bahagia di atas sana. Dia pasti sedih kalau kau tidak bisa merelakannya"

"Hikss..yesungie" Jaejoong kembali menangis dan Yunho hanya bisa memeluk istri cantiknya itu. Jaejoong masih tidak bisa merelakan anak tunggal yang sangat disayanginya itu. Padahal ini sudah 5tahun sejak kematian Yesung. Setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong semakin terpuruk. Badannya semakin kurus, wajahnya pucat dan terus menangis. Yunho hanya bisa membujuk istrinya itu, namun Jaejoong tidak bisa. Sangat sulit baginya..

Chapter 5

**Flashback**

-SM Junior High school-

Pagi itu merupakan hari penerimaan murid baru di SM Junior High school. Banyak siswa dan siswi yang masuk di sekolah yang bergengsi di korea selatan itu. Tidak mudah masuk di sana. Selain karena tes masuk yang susah, juga karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah elit.

Mari kita lihat sejenak di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya itu adalah ruang musik, mengingat banyaknya alat-alat musik seperti piano, gitar akustik, gitar listrik, drum, biola, dan masih banyak lagi. Tampak seorang namja manis sedang memainkan piano hitam itu. Permainannya begitu menghayat hati yang mendengarnya. Meskipun hanya lagu klasik, tapi perasaannya melalui lagu itu benar-benar tersampaikan dengan baik. Tak sadar, sedari tadi ada orang yang diam-diam memperhatikannya. Saat permainannya selesai, namja manis itu berbalik dan mengagetkan orang yang diam-diam melihatnya tadi.

"Jeo-jeosonghamnida. A-aku akan pergi. Mianhamnida sudah mengganggu sunbaenim" ternyata orang tadi adalah siswa baru yang kebingungan mencari kelas baru nya. Tak tahu kalau tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di ruang musik ini. Entah kenapa, kakinya bergerak sendiri unutk mendekati suara piano itu.

Namja manis tadi berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju siswa baru tadi. Dibenarkan nya letak kacamata minusnya sekilas dan tersenyum lembut. Membuat siswa baru tadi merona hebat dan detak jantungnya tidak terkendali.

"Gwaencahana, kau siswa baru ya?" tanya namja tadi dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang dari bibir nya.

"N-nde sunbaenim" siswa baru itu menunduk malu

"Lalu kenapa tidak ke kelas?"

"A-anou, aku tidak tahu dimana kelas baru ku" lirih nya

"Kau kelas berapa?" tanya lagi

"Kelas X-2 subaenim" jawab si murid baru masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kajja, aku antar kau ke kelasmu" ajak sang sunbae seraya berjalan keluar dari ruang musik itu.

"Jinjayo? Kamsa hamnida sunbaenim!" ujar si murid baru senang seraya tersenyum sangat manis, membuat si sunbae mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

0

0

"Nah, ini dia kelasmu" kata si sunbae seraya menunjuk kelas si murid baru.

"A-apa?" Ternyata kelasnya hanya berjarak dua kelas dari ruang musik tadi. Demi apa, rasanya si murid baru ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat -_-

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Namanya juga murid baru. Dulu aku juga begitu. Meski tidak separah kau" sang sunbae tertawa keras dan membuat si murid baru mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ditertawakan kakak kelasnya. Sejenak si sunbae tertegun akan kemanisan adik kelasnya. Ingin rasanya mengecup bibir itu. Hei! Apa yang dipikirkannya? Bisa-bisa sang hoobae berpikir kalau dirinya adalah sunbae mesum.

"Masuklah, sebentar lagi bel pelajaran"

"Eung, sekali lagi terima kasih sunbaenim" katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Hmm, aku pergi dulu" Mereka pun berpisah tanpa mengenalkan dirinya. Mungkin mereka sudah mempunyai panggilan masing-masing. Tentu saja tidak lupa dengan perasaan cinta..

0

0

"Berapa jumlah siswa yang mendaftar di klub kita hyung?" tanya seorang namja berbadan kurus.

"Sekitar 10 anak" jawab namja yang dipanggil hyung tadi

"Lebih sedikit dari tahun lalu" hela nafas si namja kurus sangat berat

"Sudahlah wookie, tidak apa-apa. Masih untung ada yang mendaftar klub musik kita" hibur namja tadi

"Tapi Yesung hyung.."

"Ah, ini sudah waktunya mereka masuk. Kajja kita siap-siap" potong namja bernama Yesung tadi.

"Hah, baiklah" Mereka pun bersiap-siap menyambut murid baru yang mendaftar di klub mereka.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, masuklah beberapa siswa baru ke dalam ruangan musik itu. Mereka pun duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan.

"Selamat datang di klub musik Art of voice hoobaedul. Aku Kim Yesung selaku ketua klub ini dan ini Kim Ryeowook wakil klub. Kami senang sekali kalian sudah mau masuk dan bergabung dengan klub kami. Terima kasih" Yesung pun memperkenalkan dirinya dan Wookie. Dan juga hal-hal lainnya yang berkaitan dengan klub itu.

"Aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Dimulai dari kau"

"Annyeong, aku Luna. Kelas X-1"

"Aku Taeyeon"

"Perkenalkan namaku Lee Jinki, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Onew. Kesukaan ku adalah makan ayam" Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar cara perkenalan Onew.

"Aku Choi Siwon. Senang bisa kenal dengan kalian semua" kata seorang namja berbadan atletis. Aneh memang mengingat usianya yang masih SMP.

Semua murid baru pun selesai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Baiklah, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" kata Yesung seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku sunbaenim!" kata Onew sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

"Ada apa Onew-ssi?"

"Aku ingin melihat Yesung sunbaenim menyanyi"

"Iya, aku juga"

"Aku juga"

"Baik-baik, kalian tenang dulu. Kau ingin aku menyanyi lagu apa Onew-ssi?"

"Lagu Snail saja"

"Wah, ide bagus. Ayo sunbaenim nyanyikan lagu Snail"

"Arraseo. Kalian dengarkan baik-baik ne?" Yesung pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi piano dan mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano membentuk nada yang indah. Intro sudah dimainkan dan ia pun mulai bernyanyi. (disarankan sambil dengerin lagu nya ya. Yesung keren banget nyanyi itu pas di sukira XD)

Jibeh oh neun kileun ddae ron neo moo kil reo

(Sometimes the way home takes so long)

Naneun deo ook deo ji chi kot hae  
(Sometimes I get tired and exhausted)

Moon eul yeol ja ma ja  
(As soon as I open the door)

Cham ee deul reot tag a

(I fall asleep)

Ggae myon ah moo doh eop soe  
(And when I wake up, no one is there)

Jop eun yok joh sok geh mom eul nwi eot seul ddae  
(When I lay my body in the small bathup)

Jak geun tal paeng ee han ma rig a  
(A small snail comes to me)

Nae geh roh tagawa jak geun mok soh ri roh

(with his small voice)

Sok sak yeo chweot seo

(he whispered to me)

Eon jehn ga meon heut nal reh  
(That someday when that days come)

Cheo neol go geo chil eun se sang ggeut ba da roh kal keo ra go  
(I will go to the ocean at the end of this harsh world)

Ah moo doh mot bwat ji man  
(No one saw it but)

Ki yok sok geot din ga deul rin neun pa doh soh ri dda ra seo  
(I will follow the sound of the waves in my memory)

Na neun yong weon hi kal rae

(I wanto to go forever)

Moh doo eo din ka roh cha reul tal ri neun kiln a neun moh toong ee ka geh eh seo  
(Everyone is in their cars, going somewhere)

Tam bae han kae bi wan ok neun ah ee seu keu rim deul go kil roh na seot seo  
(I'am walking on the street with a pack of cigarettes and a melting ice cream bar)

Hae neun nop ee deo seo na reul jji reu neun deh  
(The sun is up high, shining on me)

Jak geun tal paeng ee han ma rig a eo neu sae ta ga wa nae geh in sa ha go  
(When a small snails comes to me and greets me)

Noh rael heung eo keo ryeot seo  
(and sing for me quietly)

Eon jehn ga meon heut nal reh  
(That someday when that days come)

Cheo neol go geo chil eun se sang ggeut ba da roh kal keo ra go  
(I will go to the ocean at the end of this harsh world)

Ah moo doh mot bwat ji man  
(No one saw it but)

Ki yok sok geot din ga deul rin neun pa doh soh ri dda ra seo  
(I will follow the sound of the waves in my memory)

Na neun yong weon hi kal rae

(I wanto to go forever)

Nae moh deun keol ba chyeot ji man

(I gave up my everything but)

Ee jehn moh doo poo reun yeong gi cheo reom

(Now everything is fading away)

San san ee heut teo ji go  
(like smoke))

Nae gah nam ah It neun chak geun himeul ta hae  
(With my remaining strengh)

Ma ji magk goom sok geh seo  
(in my last dream)

Moh doo it ggeh, moh doo it ggeh  
(To forget everything, to forget everything)

Hae jool bad a reul keon neol keo ya  
(I will cross the ocean)

Eon jehn ga meon heut nal reh  
(That someday when that days come)

Cheo neol go geo chil eun se sang ggeut ba da roh kal keo ra go  
(I will go to the ocean at the end of this harsh world)

Ah moo doh mot bwat ji man  
(No one saw it but)

Ki yok sok geot din ga deul rin neun pa doh soh ri dda ra seo  
(I will follow the sound of the waves in my memory)

Na neun yong weon hi kal rae

(I wanto to go forever)

"Prokkk prokk"

"Wah suara sunbae benar-benar hebat!"

"Iya, bagus sekali suara sunbae!"

"Aku sampai terharu mendengarnya"

"Haha, kalian terlalu berlebihan" kata Yesung rendah hati

"Anneyo, suara sunbae memang sangat-sangat bagus!" puji semua orang disana. Sementara itu, Siwon, hanya bisa terdiam. 'Yesung sunbae memang benar-benar hebat. Manis, suaranya bagus, tidak sombong lagi' pikirnya

"Baiklah, kita akhiri sampai disini perkenalan kita hari ini. Minggu depan kita akan latihan. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian masing-masing. Terima kasih"

Semua murid baru pun pulang dan menyisakan Yesung, Siwon dan Ryeowook.

"Aku pulang dulu ya hyung" pamit Ryeowook ke Yesung.

"Ne, wookie. Hati-hati"

Yesung pun membereskan tas nya dan menyampirkannya di pundaknya. Saat berbalik dia terkejut melihat Siwon yang belum pulang.

"Siwon-ssi? Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Yesung heran

"Err, itu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada sunbae" jawab siwon ragu-ragu

"Panggil hyung saja. Ada apa?"tanya Yesung lembut. Menambah kegugupan Siwon

"Apa hyung mau pulang bersama ku?" tanya Siwon hati-hati. Takut kalau Yesung marah

"Ne, kajja" Yesung pun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terpaku. Syok. Tidak menyangka Yesung akan mengiyakan ajakannya. Yesung pun berbalik, merasa Siwon tidak mengikutinya. "Ayo Siwon-ah". Ah, ne hyung"

0

0

"Hah, lelah sekali" Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lupa melepas kacamata hitamnya, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. "Sungie, kau sudah pulang?" tanya yeoja cantik yang tak lain adalah eomma yesung. Kim Jaejoong.

"Ne eomma. Appa mana?" Heran Yesung yang tak mendapati appa nya yaitu Kim Yunho. Biasanya kan jam segini dia sudah pulang.

"Appa mu lembur. Dia banyak kerjaan Sungie. O ya kau mau makan malam dengan apa?"

"Aku mau samgyetang saja eomma. Aku mandi dulu ya" Yesung pun mengecup kilat pipi eommanya dan beranjak naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

0

0

Di meja makan sudah tersedia nasi, samgyetang, kimchi, dan teh hijau. Semuanya itu adalah makanan kesukaan Yesung. Jaejoong memang pandai memasak, tidak heran kalau suami dan anak nya betah makan di rumah -_-

"Kau sudah selesai mandi? Kajja kita makan" ajak Jaejoong dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yesung. Saat Jaejoong ingin menyendokkan samgyetang ke mulutnya, dia heran melihat Yesung yang memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Gwaenchana sungie? Wajahmu pucat. Kita ke rumah sakit ya?" kata Jaejoong khawatir.

"Anni eomma. Nan gwaenchana. Mungkin hanya kelelahan saja" kata Yesung seraya mencoba tersenyum. Tidak ingin membuat eomma nya khawatir.

"Omo! Hidung mu berdarah sungie! Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" paksa Jaejoong dan mencoba memberdirikan Yesung.

"Andwae eomma. Aku sehat-sehat saja. A-ak..."

BRUGG

"Sungie!"

0

0

Yesung yang pingsan tadi langsung dibawa oleh Yunjae, setelah menghubungi Yunho tentunya. Yunho yang sedang mempersiapkan berkas buat rapatnya besok pun langsung pulang ke rumah dan mengantar anaknya ke rumah sakit. Raut wajah cemas dan sedih pun tergambar jelas di wajah Yunjae. Padahal tadi sore Yesung tidak apa-apa, entah kenapa dia langsung pingsan dengan mimisan dan wajah pucat.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah dokter yang merawat Yesung. "Bagimana keadaan anakku dokter Lee?" tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Kita keruangan saya saja. Silahkan lewat sini" Dokter Lee dan Yunjae pun masuk ke ruangan serba putih itu dan duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana dokter Lee? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yunho kali ini.

"Anak Anda, memiliki penyakit..leukimia" kata Dokter pelan dan lirih

JDERR

"A-apa? Anda jangan bercanda dokter Lee! Ini sungguh tidak lucu!" marah Yunho sementara Jaejoong hanya menangis di pelukan suaminya.

"Mianhaeyo Yunho-ssi, kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin. Tapi penyakit anak anda sudah di stadium akhir. Kami sarankan agar anak anda dirawat di Canada. Peralatan dan obat-obat disana lebih lengkap dan memadai" terang Dokter Lee. "Saya permisi dulu" pamitnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang sedang dilanda kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Yun, bagaimana ini? Hikss, lebih baik aku yang sakit daripada dia..hikss" isak Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya bisa mempererat pelukannya.

"Kita harus membawanya ke Canada, Boo. Kita berangkat besok" ujar Yunho dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangisnya.

"Ne, Yunnie"

0

0

"Kau tahu? Yesung sunbaenim pindah ke Canada!" cerita seorang murid di kelas Siwon.

"Jinja? Wae?" tanya teman murid itu.

"Molla, wah sayang ya. Padahal dia kan murid berbakat yang sering menang di kontes menyanyi" sesal murid pertama.

"Ne. Kajja kita ke kantin"

Kedua murid itu pun pergi dari kelasnya dan tinggal lah Siwon sendiri di kelasnya. Siwon yang mendengar hal itu langsung sedih, karena belum sempat dia menyatakan perasaannya Yesung sudah pindah ke Canada..

0

0

Donghae berjalan pelan menuju ruang musik. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun di dalam ruangan itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju piano hitam di sudut ruangan itu. Tangannya terjulur mengusap lembut piano itu. Kenangannya akan pertemuan dengan sunbae waktu itu terulang di pikirannya. "Sunbae, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi" lirihnya.

0

0

Keluarga Yunjae yang sudah ada di Canada segera mencari rumah sakit yang bisa merawat Yesung. Sudah 2bulan Yesung dirawat disana. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kondisinya membaik. Malah semakin buruk. Wajahnya yang ceria dan berpipi chubby kini meredup dan menjadi tirus. Badannya yang sudah kurus semakin kurus saja.

Hingga suatu hari dia bertemu dengan malaikat yang mengaku bernama Kim Kibum. Dia hendak menjemput Yesung ke surga. Namun, Yesung ingin berpisah dulu dengan kedua orangtuanya. Kibum pun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Eomma sudah datang chagi. Ini eomma bawakan ddangkoma untukmu. Kau ingin memelihara kura-kura kan?" kata Jaejoong dibuat riang, meskipun hatinya hancur saat melihat kondisi Yesung yang semakin parah.

"Ne, eomma. Gomawo. Dia imut sekali. Hehe.." tawa Yesung lemah.

"Appa juga datang Sungie. Kau senang dengan kura-kura nya kan?" kata Yunho seraya memeluk Boo-nya.

"Ne, appa. Gomawo eomma, appa. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan dengan kalian.."

"Katakan saja sungie. Eomma dan appa akan mendengarnya" kata Jaejoong dan mengelus surai kecoklatan Yesung

"Aku ingin, setelah ini kalian hiduplah dengan baik. Jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Dan juga kalian harus tetap bahagia. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian sedih, terutama eomma. Terima kasih, kalian sudah mencintaiku dan menyayangiku. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan kalian dengan apa, aku hanya bisa membalas kalian dengan cinta ku. Aku juga minta maaf, tidak bisa menemani kalian. Eomma, appa, saranghae.." kata Yesung dan tersenyum manis untuk terakhir kalinya. Bulir airmata pun jatuh di kedua pipinya. Matanya terpejam. Namun senyum bahagia masih terukir di bibir pucatnya.

Tiittt...

Bunyi deteksi jantung membuat histeris Jaejoong. Yunho pun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menangisi kepergian anak satu-satunya. Isakan dan jeritan terdengar di kamar rawat itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya kalau anaknya akan pergi secepat itu. Apalagi dengan cara penyakit leukimia. Sungguh, mereka tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan menimpa mereka dan Yesung.

0

0

Pemakaman Yesung diadakan di Korea, tepatnya daerah Cheonan. Kampung halamannya. Banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakamannya. Kebanyakan adalah rekan kerja Yunho. Teman-teman sekolah Yesung tidak tahu, karena memang Yesung yang memintanya di surat yang ditulisnya.

Setelah pemakaman Yesung, Yunjae pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Meski Jaejoong bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah pemakaman itu lebih lama. Namun karena desakkan Yunho yang tidak kuat kalau melihat istrinya terus-terusan menangis melihat abu Yesung, membuat Jaejoong menuruti kemauan suaminya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah pun Jaejoong tetap menangis dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar Yesung yang penuh dengan kenangan mereka berdua. Berbulan-bulan Jaejoong tidak bisa melupakan kesedihannya itu. Ya, bahkan sampai sekarang..

TBC ^^

Gimana ini udah panjang kan? Sangat panjang malah -_-

Saya membuat ff ini 2hari lho 0_o

Feelnya gak kerasa ya? Mian, habis saya buatnya sambil lihat unbelievable outing sih, jadinya malah ngakak XDD

Oh ya yg tanya kenapa marganya Kyu sama Siwon beda soalnya mereka sepupuan. Gitu..

Thanks to :

**Eun Byeol , **** , Guest 1 ****, Rilianda Abelira,****audrey musaena**** , ****chocolatess**** , Liu HeeHee , ChwangMine95 , ****Lullu48129**** , dew'yellow , Lee Haevi , ****andikadwiprasetyo8**** , ****Jisaid**** , ****cloud3024 **

Mian gak bisa bales review satu-satu. Jeongmal kamsa hamnida buat yang udah baca dan review

Review please ..


	6. Chapter 6

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

*Happy birthday Yesung baby*

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

Pemakaman Yesung diadakan di Korea, tepatnya daerah Cheonan. Kampung halamannya. Banyak orang yang menghadiri pemakamannya. Kebanyakan adalah rekan kerja Yunho. Teman-teman sekolah Yesung tidak tahu, karena memang Yesung yang memintanya di surat yang ditulisnya.

Setelah pemakaman Yesung, Yunjae pun pulang ke rumah mereka. Meski Jaejoong bersikeras untuk tinggal di rumah pemakaman itu lebih lama. Namun karena desakkan Yunho yang tidak kuat kalau melihat istrinya terus-terusan menangis melihat abu Yesung, membuat Jaejoong menuruti kemauan suaminya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah pun Jaejoong tetap menangis dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar Yesung yang penuh dengan kenangan mereka berdua. Berbulan-bulan Jaejoong tidak bisa melupakan kesedihannya itu. Ya, bahkan sampai sekarang..

Chapter 6

"Aku pulang~ lho kemana dia?" Donghae bertanya-tanya, kemana Yesung? Dilangkahkannya mengitari rumah kecilnya itu, namun tidak ditemukannya Yesung. "Ya sudahlah, nanti dia juga pulang kan?" Donghae mengedikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh. Dia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Sementara itu Yesung yang masih ada di depan rumahnya –dulu- hanya bersender di tembok depan rumahnya dan menahan tangisnya. Dia sangat merindukan orang tuanya itu. Ingin sekali dirinya memeluk mereka dan mengusap air mata ummanya itu. Tidak tahan berlama-lama disana karena akan membuat dia semakin tidak bisa melupakan kenangannya dulu, Yesung memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah Donghae. Saat di jalan Kibum pun menemuinya.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?"

"Ne, nan gwaenchana. Aku hanya tidak bisa melihat eomma ku sedih dan terus menangis Bummie, eottokhae?" Yesung berkata lirih

"Apa sebaiknya aku juga menghilangkan ingatan tentang mu ke mereka seperti Donghae?" tanya Kibum ragu. Ya, Kibum membuat ingatan Donghae tentang Yesung hilang, jadi tidak heran kalau Donghae tidak mengenali Yesung. Ini permintaan Yesung sendiri.

"Anni, tidak usah Bummie-ah. Aku ingin mereka bahagia dengan kenangan kami" Yesung tersenyum palsu berusaha tidak membuat Kibum cemas.

"Tapi kenyataan nya eomma mu terus bersedih hyung, aku –"

"Sudahlah Bummie, aku tidak mau. Pergilah" Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap sedih punggung Yesung.

'Hyung, mianhae.."

0

0

"Kau darimana saja?! Kenapa baru sekarang kau pulang?!" Donghae berteriak marah pada Yesung –Bada- yang pulang ke rumah Donghae. Saat ini sudah pukul tujuh malam, jadi Yesung berubah menjadi Bada.

"Ngukk" (mian bahasa anjing saya tidak tahu #plak)

"Hah~ sudahlah tidak ada gunanya aku bertanya pada mu sekarang. Kau sudah makan?" tanya Donghae

Bada menggeleng tanda belum. "Ini, makanlah" Donghae memberi tulang sisa kemarin kepada Bada. "Mian, aku Cuma punya ini untuk makan malam mu" sesal Donghae.

'Gwaenchana hae, tapi aku sedang tidak nafsu makan'

"Kau tidak mau? Apa tidak enak? Kau harus makan, nanti kau sakit" kata Donghae khawatir

'Apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku Hae? Aku senang kau memperhatikanku'

"Kau benar-benar tidak suka ya?" ucap Donghae sedih.

'Anni Hae, aku hanya tidak nafsu makan. Baiklah, aku tidak mau kau sedih. Aku akan makan tulang ini'

"Akhirnya kau mau makan juga Bada, aku senang sekali" Donghae tersenyum manis dan mengusap lembut bulu Bada. "Kau memang anjing yang pintar"

DEG

'Jadi kau menanggap ku hanya sebagai anjingmu saja? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu dari dulu. Kau memang bodoh Kim Yesung'

"Aku mau tidur dulu. Jaljayo" Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah menaruh selimut di dekat Bada.

'Nado jaljayo, Hae'

0

0

Di Incheon airport terlhat seorang namja paruh baya yang baru saja turun dari pesawat. Namja itu terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

"Ne, aku sudah sampai di Seoul"

"..."

"Aku sedang perjalanan kesana. Kau tenang saja. Sudah dulu ya. Annyeong" Namja itu pun menutup telpon nya dan menaiki taksi ke suatu tempat.

0

0

Hari ini Yesung bekerja di restaurant milik Siwon. Donghae tidak bisa ikut karena harus mengikuti ujian akhir nya sampai sore karena sebentar lagi dia akan lulus.

"Selamat datang" sapa Yesung pada pelanggan restaurant itu. "Anda ingin pesan apa?" ucap Yesung ramah. "Aku ingin chocolate cake roll dan capucinno" kata si pelanggan. "Baik, satu chocolate cake roll dan satu cappucinno. Total 2000 won" setelah membayar si pelanggan mencari tempat duduk dan memakan pesanannya.

"Yeobo!" kata seorang namja yang cukup tampan ke istrinya –si pelanggan- tadi. Dia pun tersenyum dan menghampiri sang suami.

"Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak langsung kesana saja?" tanya sang istri yang bernama Tan Heechul ke suaminya itu.

"Anni, aku ingin makan siang dulu. Sekalian melihat istriku yang cantik ini" kata sang suami Tan Hangeng seraya mencium pipi Heechul, membuat sang istri tersenyum malu.

"Ini di tempat umum yeobo, oh ya kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan" tawar Heechul

"Anni, aku saja yang pesan. Kau tunggu disini ne? Hangeng berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Yesung yang melihat Hangeng langsung membelalakan matanya. Wajahnya pucat dan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

Yesung POV

Eottokhae? Han uilsanim kesini. Dia pasti akan langsung mengenaliku! Kibum-ah, tolong aku.. Dia semakin dekat, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau dia mengenaliku, aku harus memutar otak ku! Ah ada Siwon! Aku harus bicara padanya.

"Bos!" panggilku setengah berbisik padanya. Saat aku bekerja aku memanggilnya Bos, meski dia keberatan.

"Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya heran.

"A-aku ingin ke toilet, tolong gantikan aku" pintaku dengan Bada eyes yang berkapasitas tinggi (?). Dia pasti tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah" Ya kan? Dia pasti tidak akan menolak Bada eyes ku. Segera aku berlari menuju toilet. Fiuh, untung aku tidak jadi bertemu dengannya. Tidak kusangka dia akan kesini.

Yesung POV end

Siwon pun melayani pesanan Hangeng, Yesung mengintip dari balik pintu dapur yang ada dibelakang meja kasir. Setelah memastikan pasangan Hanchul itu pergi dari restaurant, Yesung pun bernafas lega.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa?" Siwon tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Yesung membuat Yesung kaget setengah mati.

"Kau mengagetkanku! Ah, bos hehe, aku tidak sedang apa-apa. Ba-baiklah aku kembali bekerja" Yesung pun kembali ke tempatnya (?) dan mulai melayani pesanan lagi, menyisakan Siwon yang memandangnya heran.

0

0

"Kyu, bagaimana ujianmu tadi? Bisa kan?" tanya Donghae ke Kyuhyun. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Donghae menaiki mobil Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja hyung. Soal begitu terlalu mudah bagiku. Haha" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa sombong

"Kau ini sombong sekali Kyu, ah sudah sampai. Gomawo sudah mengantarku Kyu. Annyeong" Donghae hendak membuka pintu mobilnya namun tangan nya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan Hyung" kata Kyuhyun serius

"Katakan saja. Ada apa?"

"Saranghae hyung"

"M-mwo?"

"Jeongmal saranghae Lee Donghae. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus" ucap Kyuhyun tegas, tidak ada sorot kebohongan dimatanya.

"Kau pasti hanya mengasihani ku saja Kyu" Donghae membuang pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Donghae. Membuat keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Lihat aku hyung, aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Bukan karena kasihan atau yang lain"

Donghae bingung harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia senang ada orang yang tulus mencintainya, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Yesung.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang hyung. Aku akan memberimu waktu satu minggu. Setelah itu kau bebas boleh menerimaku atau tidak. Tapi aku akan meyakinkan perasaanku padamu dan juga membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku hyung" Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dari pipi Donghae. "Masuklah" katanya sambil tersenyum. Bukan senyum evil, tapi senyum yang benar-benar manis.

"Ne" Donghae membuka pinu mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku harap kau memilihku hyung" gumam Kyuhyun dan melajukan mobil nya.

0

0

Donghae menggeliat pelan saat merasakan panasnya sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dikerjap-kerjapkan mata cantiknya sebelum membiasakan dengan cahanya yang menyilaukan matanya. Segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia pun berganti pakaian dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Donghae pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung disambut oleh bau harum masakan Yesung. "Selamat pagi Hae" sapa Yesung sambil tersenyum manis ke belakang, sementara tangannya sedang memotong wortel untuk omlet nya. Menyadari Donghae yang tidak bersemangat dan malah melamun, buru-buru diletakkannya pisau dan wortel itu dan menghampiri Donghae.

"Wae? Kau sakit?" tanya Yesung dan memegang dahi Donghae. "Tidak panas" kata Yesung seraya menjauhkan tangannya. "Tidak mau cerita heum?"

"Cepat masak, aku sudah lapar" kata Donghae lesu, mengalihkan pertanyaan rupanya.

"Arraseo, kalau kau tidak mau cerita ya sudah" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali memasak.

Sementara itu, Donghae hanya memandang sendu sosok Yesung yang memunggunginya.

0

0

Di kelas pun Donghae tidak bisa konsentrasi. Beruntung saat ini siswa kelas tiga tidak sedang ujian akhir. Karena mereka sedang mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada kejadian kemarin malam. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Seharusnya dia tidak perlu galau seperti ini. Toh dia juga sedang single bukan? Tapi kenapa dia terus memikirkan Yesung? Apa mungkin dia menyukainya? Dengan cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Anni! Tidak mungkin dia menyukai anjing nya sendiri.

"Lee Donghae-ssi, ada masalah?" tanya Baek seosaengnim

"A-anneyo seosaengnim. Silahkan lanjutkan" kata Donghae gugup

"Jangan melamun di kelas!"

"Nde, seosaengnim" ujar Donghae lesu

0

0

'Kenapa jam segini Donghae belum pulang juga?' Bada bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ekornya dikibas-kibaskan nya bukan karena senang tapi cemas. Ini sudah jam setengah 8, tapi Donghae belum pulang juga. 'Aku harus mencarinya!' Bada pun berlari keluar melalui lubang anjing di bawah pintu depan.

Bada mengendus jejak Donghae di jalan, tapi tidak ditemukan juga sosok Donghae. 'Apa dia masih ada di sekolah?' Bada pun memutar arah berlarinya dan menuju sekolah Donghae meski jaraknya sangat jauh.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Bada masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Ditajamkannya indera pendengaran nya guna mencari suara Donghae. Juga indera penciumannya. Saat melewati sebuah kelas Bada menghentikan larinya. Dia langsung menggonggong melihat Donghae dengan kondisi lebam disana sini. Wajahnya pun penuh dengan darah. Bada berusaha membangunkan Donghae tapi sepertinya Donghae pingsan.

Yesung/Bada POV

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa Donghae dipukuli seperti ini? Aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit! Tapi aku sedang dalam sosok Bada, aku tidak mungkin membawanya. Tunggu dulu, pil itu! Ya pil yang diberikan Kibum tempo hari. Pil warna kuning itu aku harus memakannya. Untung aku masukkan dalam tabung kecil di kalung ku ini. Aku pun membuka tabung itu meski dengan kesusahan. Segera ku makan pil itu. Donghae, bertahanlah. Aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit.

Yesung/Bada POV end

Setelah memakan pil itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Bada menjadi panas. 'Panas sekali, Kibum awas kau. Arrgghh!' Bada melolong kesakitan tubuhnya pun ambruk seketika. Lama-lama tubuhnya berubah menjadi manusia kembali. Dia pun berusaha untuk berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Donghae meski dengan susah payah karena badannya masih lemas. Digendongnya Donghae ala brydal style dan berlari keluar menuju rumah sakit. Untung jarak rumah sakit dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.

"Dokter! Tolong dia! Ppali!" Yesung berteriak frustrasi. Dengan sigap, suster dan dokter membaringkan Donghae di tempat tidur dan didorongnya menuju ruang UGD. "Mianhamnida, silahkan Anda tunggu di luar" Yesung menurut dan duduk di depan ruang UGD. Tubuhnya lemas, wajahnya terkena darah Donghae. "Aku mohon, bertahanlah Hae" gumam Yesung lirih.

BRUKK

Tubuh Yesung terjatuh dari kursi nya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung memanggil dokter untuk membawanya untuk diperiksa. Ya, setelah meminum pil kuning itu, Yesung akan pingsan selama seminggu. Itu yang dikatakan Kibum padanya.

"Tan uilsanim, ada pasien yang pingsan" kata suster pada dokter disana.

"Baiklah, dimana dia?" tanya Tan uilsanim yang tak lain adalah Tan Hangeng.

"Lewat sini" Mereka pun bergegas menuju ruang Yesung dirawat. Hangeng yang melihat sosok Yesung langsung terkejut dan ketakutan "Ye-yesung?"

TBC ^^

Mian baru update sekarang. Cuma sekedar pemberitahuan aja. Karena besok senin adalah hari pertama saya masuk kuliah, maka mungkin saya akan lama updatenya. Karena pagi sampai sore saya harus kerja dilanjut sore kuliah sampai malem *curcol*. Mungkin seminggu sekali atau dua minggu sekali saya update.

Balasan review :

**laila. **

Iya, mereka baru ketemu sekali. Bagus? Terima kasih.. Gomawo udah review ^^

**ayuni**

haha kaget ya? Saya juga kaget #plak

terima kasih sudah bilang bagus ^^

Saya juga nangis liat Yesung menderita *dibakar*

Iya tuh kibum kan yg buat pil nya. Jadi agak ekstrim gitu~

Yesung seme tapi tetep manis :*

Gomawo udah review ^^

Iya mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kasian kenapa?

Gomawo udah review ^^

**andikadwiprasetyo8**

Ini udah lanjut :) Seme nya yesung uke nya donghae. Gomawo udah review ^^

**magie april**

Jangan sedih, ini sudah takdir yesung #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**chocolatess**

*Ikutan ngangguk-ngangguk*

Kibum yang buat Hae gak kenal ama Yesung.

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Cloud'yeppa**

Iya itu Donghae. Gak mungkin kan Siwon malu-malu gitu -_-

Kibum yang buat Hae gak inget ama Yesung.

Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**Jung Soo Kyung**

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**dew'yellow**

biar kerasa feel nya kalau panjang (?)

Iya mereka udah pernah ketemu. Wani piro? #plakk

Perasaan setiap chap ada yehae momentnya deh

Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**Rilianda Abelira**

Nanti akan dijelaskan pelan2. Gak janji ya #plakk

Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**Lullu48129**

Terima kasih dapet feel nya xD

Iya, saya juga merasa kehilangan T.T

Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**Lee Haevi**

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**cloud3024**

*nyodorin tissue*

Udah jelas kan hae gak ngenalin Yesung? Kibum yg ngebuat hae gak ngenalin Yesung.

Gomawo udah review ne ^^

**Jisaid**

Haha iya saya nyadar saya gak bisa bikin yg panjang2 (?)

Gomawo udah review ne ^^

Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo buat yg udah review :)

Review lagi ne?


	7. Chapter 7

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

BRUKK

Tubuh Yesung terjatuh dari kursi nya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya langsung memanggil dokter untuk membawanya untuk diperiksa. Ya, setelah meminum pil kuning itu, Yesung akan pingsan selama seminggu. Itu yang dikatakan Kibum padanya.

"Tan uilsanim, ada pasien yang pingsan" kata suster pada dokter disana.

"Baiklah, dimana dia?" tanya Tan uilsanim yang tak lain adalah Tan Hangeng.

"Lewat sini" Mereka pun bergegas menuju ruang Yesung dirawat. Hangeng yang melihat sosok Yesung langsung terkejut dan ketakutan "Ye-yesung?"

Chapter 7

Author POV

Tubuh Hangeng bergetar dan merosot jatuh. Tidak dipedulikannya sang suster yang cemas akan dirinya. "Tidak mungkin" Hangeng terus menggumamkan hal itu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran buruknya. "Dia pasti bukan Yesung, Yesung sudah meninggal. Ya, benar dia bukan Yesung. Mereka hanya mirip.." Hangeng berusaha berdiri dengan dibantu sang suster. Meski masih ketakutan, dia tetap berusaha profesional. Uilsa itu memeriksa keadaan Yesung dan memerintahkan suster untuk memberi infus dan masker oksigen pada Yesung. Karena kondisi fisiknya yang lemah dan kesulitan bernafas. Setelah itu semua Hangeng keluar dari sana. "Tolong jaga anak itu dan awasi terus keadaannya. Kalau dia sudah sadar, cepat beritahu aku" kata Hangeng. "Nde, uilsanim" Keduanya pun kembali ke ruangan mereka meninggalkan Yesung yang tengah terbaring.

0

0

"Euhhh, aku dimana? Ah, appo~" Donghae berusaha bangun dari ranjang rumah sakit tapi kembali berbaring karena tubuhnya masih sakit karena bekas lebam di semua tubuhnya.

"Ini, di rumah sakit kan? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Donghae bermonolog ria mengingat tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain dia. Donghae mulai mengingat kejadian kemarin sore dimana dia dipukuli oleh seseorang.

Flashback~

Setelah bunyi bel berbunyi, para siswa SM High School -SMU Donghae- berlarian keluar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Namun, tidak semua murid telah meninggalkan sekolah. Ada satu siswa yang masih berada di kelasnya yaitu Lee Donghae. Namja manis itu tengah mengerjakan tugas sejarah dari Baek seosaengnim. Salahkan dirinya yang melamun di kelas dan dituduh teman-teman sekelasnya mengambil uang salah satu siswi. Padahal Donghae berani bersumpah kalau dia tidak pernah mengambil uang temannya itu. Tapi siapa yang akan percaya akan perkataannya itu? Tidak ada. Donghae tidak marah, dia hanya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan mereka semua. Eomma nya mengajarkan padanya kalau tidak boleh melawan seosaengnim nya dan berkelahi dengan teman-temannya. Itu bukan perilaku anak yang baik kata eommanya. Donghae mengenyahkan pikiran nya sendiri dan kembali mengerjakan tugas hukuman dari gurunya itu. Setelah ini dia harus membersihkan semua kelas dan lapangan SM High School.

BRAAKK

Donghae terkejut mendengar suara bantingan pintu kelasnya dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan hal itu. Tiga orang namja masuk ke dalam kelas nya dan menyeringai ke arah Donghae. "Annyeong Donghae-ssi, kau pasti kaget kenapa aku membawa dua namja kekar ini kesini, benar begitu?" Sooman terkekeh melihat wajah pucat Donghae.

"A-apa mau mu Sooman-ssi?" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan mundur dengan ketakutan.

"Dimana kau sembunyikan surat itu?!" Sooman berteriak dan menyengkeram kerah baju Donghae.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu tentang surat itu!" Donghae berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Sooman yang menyekiknya.

"Baik kalau kau tidak juga mengakui nya aku harus menggunakan cara kekerasan. Habisi dia!" Dua namja itu pun langsung memukuli Donghae tanpa ampun. Sooman yang berdiri di dekat pintu hanya tersenyum remeh "Ini akibatnya kau tidak mau memberitahuku dimana surat tanah itu"

Flashback off

Donghae menghela nafas nya, dia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa yang membawanya kesini. Yang diingatnya hanya perkataan Sooman dan pukulan-pukulan namja itu. Dirinya pun bingung, kenapa Sooman selalu menanyakan surat tanah yang dia tidak tahu? Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Diliriknya sekilas pintu itu dan kembali memandang langit-langit ruangan itu.

"Anda sudah sadar tuan?" tanya suster yang masuk tadi. Dia mulai mengecek keadaan Donghae dan mencatatnya di laporan pasien.

"Siapa yang membawaku kesini?" Donghae bertanya pada sang suster karena sangat penasaran.

"Seorang namja yang tampan dan manis. Dia yang membawamu kesini"

"Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di ruangan sebelah. Setelah mengantar mu dia langsung pingsan"

"Bagaimana bisa dia langsung pingsan?" Donghae mengenyitkan dahi nya

"Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya Tan uilsanim yang menangani nya sangat ketakutan melihat namja itu. Dia juga menggumamkan nama namja itu. Siapa ya? Biar aku ingat-ingat dulu. Ye..yesung! Ya, yesung!"

DEGG

"Ye-yesung?" Donghae membelalakan matanya kaget.

"Nde, waeyo?"

"A-aku harus melihatnya!" Donghae bergegas bangun dari ranjangnya dan melepas infusnya. Namun suster itu memegangi tangannya. "Anda masih belum sembuh tuan. Jangan banyak bergerak"

"Anneyo! Aku harus melihat Yesung!" Donghae memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan si suster tadi, namun karena badannya yang masih lemas dia tidak bisa berdiri dan berlari ke ruangan Yesung.

Cklekk

"Hae-ya!"

"Kyu-kyuhyun?" kata Donghae lirih. Air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah mereka dan memeluk Donghae yang terisak di dada Kyuhyun.

"Donghae-ssi bersikeras untuk bangun padahal lukanya belum sembuh betul" jelas sang suster.

"Dia tidak memperbolehkanku bertemu dengan Yesung, Kyu..hikss"

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Donghae lembut setelah menyuruh suster itu pergi dari sana.

"Dia, hiks, dia yang membawaku kesini. Dan, hikss dia sekarang pingsan. A-aku ingin menemuinya Kyu.."

"Uljimma hyung, kau istirahat dulu. Besok kita akan melihatnya. Oke?" Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah sedih Donghae.

"Baiklah" Donghae mengangguk pelan dan Kyuhyun perlahan membaringkannya.

"Tidurlah hyung. Aku akan menjagamu" Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Donghae dan tersenyum lembut. Donghae pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan tidur. Kyuhyun menggengam tangan kiri Donghae. 'Apa kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya hyung? Bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri' gumam Kyuhyun dan tersenyum miris.

0

0

Hangeng POV

Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Yesung! Tapi, Yesung sudah meninggal..Anni, apa dia benar-benar Yesung yang kurawat dulu saat di Canada? Haruskah aku menghubungi Yunho dan Jaejoong?

Saat aku hampir mengangkat gagang telepon, tiba-tiba ada yang menyentak tanganku. Sontak gagang telepon itu terjuntai ke bawah. Si-siapa yang melakukannya? Tidak ada orang lain disini. Hanya aku seorang. Lalu siapa?

Hangeng POV end

Kibum memandang sedih Hangeng yang tengah kebingungan dengan si pelaku. Ya, dialah si pelaku itu. Kibum tidak ingin Hangeng menelpon orangtua Yesung yaitu Yunho dan Jaejoong. Bisa-bisa terbongkar kalau Yesung hidup kembali. Meski kini Hangeng pun tahu kalau Yesung masih hidup. Sebenarnya Kibum ingin menghilangkan ingatan Hangeng akan Yesung, tapi Kibum tidak bisa. Kecuali kalau Yesung yang meminta.

'Appa'

Kibum pun perlahan menghilang dari situ menyisakan Hangeng yang terdiam di kursi kerja nya. Tangannya terulur mengambil figura foto di atas meja kerjanya. Foto dirinya, Heechul dan seorang namja tampan sekaligus manis. Ketiganya tampak bahagia dimana dia dan Heechul mencium kedua pipi sang namja yang tersenyum lebar itu.

"Bummie..sedang apa kau di atas sana? Appa dan eomma merindukanmu" Hangeng mengusap foto itu dengan lembut. Senyum pedih terlukis di wajah tua nya. Kehilangan seorang anak yang sangat dicintainya karena kecelakaan membuat keduanya sangat terpukul. Meski sang penabrak sudah dipenjara selama 20tahun tapi tetap saja buah hati yang dicintai nya tidak akan kembali..

0

0

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan semburat jingga di langit kota Seoul. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat sore itu tampak damai. Tidak terkecuali namja yang tengah tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajah manisnya membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Hanya ada namja itu dan infus yang terpasang di tangannya. Eh? Kelihatannya tidak hanya itu. Ada seseorang, ah tidak tepatnya roh seseorang yang tengah melihat namja manis itu. Yesung, roh itu.

"Hae, maaf seminggu ini kita tidak bisa mengobrol. Aku tidak bisa melihat rona merah di pipimu saat aku menggodamu. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku tidak bisa memelukmu dan menghapus air matamu. Aku juga tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum riang. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu..

Aku..tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dari appa dan eomma mu. Tapi aku janji setelah satu minggu ini aku akan membahagiakanmu Hae. Aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis. Aku akan benar-benar menjagamu.. Saranghae Lee Donghae"

Perlahan roh Yesung menghilang. Donghae perlahan membuka matanya dan setetes liquid bening mengalir di pipinya. "Yesung.."

Cklekk

Pintu ruangan Donghae terbuka dan cepat-cepat Donghae mengusap air matanya itu. "Kyu"

"Kau sudah bangun hyung? Mian tadi aku baru mengantar Siwon hyung ke ruangan Yesung" Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang Donghae dan mengusap rambut Donghae.

"Yesung, antar aku ke ruangan Yesung sekarang Kyu!" rengek Donghae.

"Besok saja hyung, ini sudah sore waktunya pasien istirahat" bujuk Kyuhyun

"Shireo! Aku mau sekarang Kyu!" teriak Donghae

"Arraseo, kita kesana sekarang" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan mengambil kursi roda di dekat pintu. Setelah menggendong Donghae dan mendudukkannya di kursi roda, Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ruangan Yesung.

Sementara itu, Siwon tengah terduduk sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yesung. Dia sangat sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Uilsanim yang memeriksanya tidak mengetahui apa penyebab Yesung terbaring sampai sekarang. Kondisinya sehat-sehat saja, tidak ada penyakit apapun. Itu membuat Siwon tambah cemas, sebenarnya Yesung ini sakit apa?

"Hyung, aku mohon sadarlah. Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Aku..aku mencintaimu Yesung hyung" Siwon mencium tangan Yesung yang digenggamnya.

Siwon tidak menyadari kalau ada dua namja yang memperhatikannya di dekat pintu. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Keduanya mendengarkan perkataan Siwon dan tingkah lakunya. Donghae mencengkeram kuat pegangan di kursi rodanya.

Donghae POV

"Aku..aku mencintaimu Yesung hyung"

DEGG

Aku mecengkeram pegangan di kursi rodaku. Apa ini? Kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa perkataan Siwon membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak sanggup lama-lama disini. Aku berdiri dan berlari menuju ruanganku. Tidak kuhiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Aku cepat-cepat menutup pintu ruanganku dan tubuhku langsung merosot di balik pintu. Tanganku menyentuh dada kiriku. Disini sakit sekali..Air mataku kembali mengalir. Entah apa alasanku menangis. Biarlah seperti ini dulu. Yang aku tahu, aku mulai menyukai Yesung..

Donghae POV end

TBC ^^

Mian pendek ya. Habis listrik di rumah saya lagi mati. Takut batu laptop habis gak bisa ngecharge #ngeles

Balasan review :

.5

yang seme yesung :)

gomawo udah review dan bilang seru ^^

BluBlue

*ikutan demo* ayo dipilih-dipilih #plakk

Sooman yang mukulin Haeppa. Tua bangka itu grrr -_-

Iya tuh Donghae berat ugghh ._.

Mungkin Yehae momentnya setelah Yesung sadar. Tapi gak tahu juga deng *dibakar*

Gomawo udah review ^^

Kim Ayuni Lee

Yupp, 100 buat ayuni XD

Hae udah mulai khawatir ama yesung kan?

Gomawo udah review ^^

Magieapril

Jaganya shift-shift an sama Donghae, Siwon dan aku ya XDD

Ne, diusahain ada yewon momentnya :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

Rilianda Abelira

Hangeng dokter yang ngerawat Yesung di Canada dulu. Gomawo udah review ^^

andikadwiprasetyo8

kehabisan kata-kata ya chingu? Ini udah lanjut :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

BluePrince14

Ne, ini udah lanjut :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

Lullu48129

Iya kasian Yesung T_T

Penasaran? Tunggu Yesung sadar seminggu lagi ya XD

Gomawo udah review ^^

arumfishy

Dia dipukuli om sooman -_-

Gomawo udah review ^^

ChwangMine95

Ayo kita panggang sooman yang udah buat Donghae luka-luka! *siapin tusuk sate*

Yesung ketahuannya ama Hangeng tapi dia masih ragu itu beneran Yesung apa gak.

Gak papa kok :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

cloud3024

Yesung yang minta, jadi Kibum gak bersalah #plakk

Tenang hangeng gak bakal pingsan kok :D

Gomawo udah review ^^

Jisaid

*mungutin dollar*

Iya setelah minum pil kuning, Yesung akan pingsan seminggu

Gomawo udah review ^^

Findayaa

Reaksinya hangeng luar biasa! #plakk

Dia sampe ndelosor gitu haha~

Gomawo udah review ^^

gaemwon407

ini udah lanjut ;)

Gomawo udah review ^^

dew'yellow

dia dipukuli ama om sooman. Eh, iya ya baru nyadar *buaghh*

Gomawo udah review ^^

laila.

tenang saya usahain update satu ff satu minggu :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

dewdew90

masa lalu yehae ada di chap 5. Gomawo udah review ^^

Jung Soo Kyung

Haha ff ini memang seru dan gak biasa (termasuk authornya XDD)

Gomawo udah review ^^

Anami Hime

Yang liat yesung hangeng bukan appanya -_-

Gomawo udah review ^^

Jeongmal kamsahamnida yang udah review dan baca ff ini *bow*

Saya lagi galau gak bisa liat sm town ina T_T

Readers yang liat bisa minta tolong? Tolong bungkusin Yesung buat saya XD*dirajam*

Ya sudah review lagi ne? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

Donghae POV

"Aku..aku mencintaimu Yesung hyung"

DEGG

Aku mecengkeram pegangan di kursi rodaku. Apa ini? Kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa perkataan Siwon membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Aku harus pergi dari sini. Aku tidak sanggup lama-lama disini. Aku berdiri dan berlari menuju ruanganku. Tidak kuhiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun. Aku cepat-cepat menutup pintu ruanganku dan tubuhku langsung merosot di balik pintu. Tanganku menyentuh dada kiriku. Disini sakit sekali..Air mataku kembali mengalir. Entah apa alasanku menangis. Biarlah seperti ini dulu. Yang aku tahu, aku mulai menyukai Yesung..

Donghae POV end

Chapter 8

Saat ini, Yesung dan Kibum sedang berjalan-jalan di taman surga. Tidak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya. Sampai Kangin dan Leeteuk menghampiri mereka.

"Yesung-ah. Kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih. Berkat kau Donghae bisa selamat dan sekarang dia sudah sehat kembali" kata Kangin

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk menjaga Donghae, ahjussi ahjumma" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku bertanya. Bagaimana kau bisa berubah menjadi sosok anjing? Bukankah kau aku tugaskan untuk menjaga Donghae anakku huh?" Kangin yang teringat kalau Yesung berubah menjadi anjing menjadi kesal.

"I-itu karena..dulu aku pernah mendengar kalau Donghae ingin memelihara anak anjing saat ulang tahunnya ke 13. Dia meminta pada kalian, tapi kalian tidak memperbolehkannya. Jadi aku ingin membuat dia bahagia dengan memiliki anak anjing yang diharapkannya dan aku mengambil wujud anak anjing" terang Yesung sambil menunduk takut.

Kangin dan Leeteuk terdiam. Kedua nya merasa bersalah dan menyesal kenapa mereka tidak memperbolehkan putra satu-satu nya memiliki anak anjing dengan alasan kalau Donghae masih kecil tidak bisa mengurus anak anjing. Alasan yang konyol bukan?

Kangin tiba-tiba memeluk Yesung dan bergumam terima kasih berkali-kali. Terima kasih karena sudah memikirkan perasaan Donghae dan menjaga nya selama ini. Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis karena merindukan putranya yang manis itu..

.

.

Setelah menangis cukup lama, Donghae berusaha bangkit dari duduknya dengan berpegangan pada kenop pintu. Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua sisi washtafel. Dipandangi dirinya di cermin yang ada di depannya. Mata merah dan bengak, hidung merah, dan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipi nya. Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu memutar keran dan mulai membasuh wajah nya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tengah mengetuk pintu ruang rawat Donghae. Merasa tak kunjung ada jawaban 'masuklah', akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ditelusurinya seluruh kamar itu, namun tidak terlihat sosok Donghae. Suara keran dan air yang mengalir membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum berpikir kalau Donghae pasti ada di kamar mandi. Kyuhyun pun duduk di tepi ranjang Donghae dan menunggu Donghae keluar dari sana.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Donghae keluar dengan wajah yang sedikit segar, namun mata nyamasih membengkak karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkan ku Kyu..ada apa?" Donghae ikut duduk di sebelah kiri Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan handuk kecilnya di meja kecil.

"Ceritakan padaku hyung, kenapa kau bisa dipukuli seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mengelus wajah Donghae yang masih sedikit lebam membuat si empunya wajah meringis kesakitan dan Kyuhyun langsung bergumam maaf.

"Sooman menginginkan surat tanah milik orang tuaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu surat tanah apa, jadi aku dipukuli seperti ini" cerita Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung menggeram marah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi menangis?Apa kau menyukai Yesung, hyung?"

DEG

Donghae memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Kyuhyun dan memilih menatap keramik putih di bawah kakinya. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?' pikirnya.

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Donghae dan membuat keduanya saling bertatapan. "Aku akan mencari tahu surat tanah apa yang dimaksud Sooman. Dan aku juga akan membantu membuat nama baik kedua orang tuamu kembali" kata Kyuhyun tegas dan Donghae mengerutkan alisnya. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau lupa? Aku adalah inspektur polisi di Seoul. Itu adalah tugas yang mudah bagiku untuk meringkus namja tua bangka brengsek itu"

"Jinja? Kau berjanji Kyu?" Mata Donghae berbinar cerah. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sekilas. Dilepaskannya tangkupan tangannya di wajah Donghae.

"Tapi ada satu syarat"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus menjadi namjachingu ku"

"A-apa? Bukankah kau memberiku waktu satu minggu untuk menjawab nya?"

"Ya, aku memang memberimu waktu satu minggu untuk menjawab nya. Tapi setelah aku tahu kalau kau menyukai Yesung, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kau pilih nama baik orang tua mu kembali, atau Yesung yang belum tentu menyukaimu mengingat dia juga dekat dengan Siwon hyung. Aku akan memberimu waktu sampai besok. Pikirkan baik-baik hyung" Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"KAU LICIK CHO KYUHYUN!"

'Ya, aku memang licik hyung. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama orang lain. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mencintaiku dan membenciku. Yang penting kau selalu disisiku'

.

.

Donghae berjalan pelan menuju kamar Yesung. Diliriknya lewat jendela kalau-kalau Siwon masih ada di sana. Beruntung Siwon tengah keluar entah kemana. Dia menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang Yesung dan duduk di sana. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Yesung yang dingin. Diusapnya penuh sayang dan cinta.

"Aku tahu kita baru bertemu selama dua minggu dalam sosokmu sebagai manusia, tapi aku sudah menyukaimu. Bukan sebagai Bada, tapi sebagai namja bernama Yesung. Namja yang selalu memperhatikanku, menghiburku, menyayangiku, merawatku, dan membuatku tersenyum. Aku ingat waktu kau mencium pipiku di dalam bus. Rasanya malu sekali, tapi aku sangat senang. Hatiku seperti meledak-ledak dan berbunga-bunga sekaligus. Kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak mencuri lagi karena kau yang memintanya dengan ekspresimu yang bodoh itu. Haha, entah kenapa aku selalu bahagia saat di dekatmu. Dan aku juga merasa kehilangan saat kau berubah menjadi Bada. Walau aku tahu kau selalu ada di dekatku, tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Tidak ada yang mengomeliku, menjahiliku, membangunkanku, memasak untukku, dan mengusap lembut rambutku. Seperti sekarang, kau malah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit jelek ini. Aku sungguh merindukanmu.." Donghae menangis kembali dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ranjang itu.

.

.

Rumah mewah di distrik Gangnam terlihat kacau. Dapur berantakan, sofa dan meja terbalik, vas bunga pecah. Sungguh tidak bisa terdeskripsikan bagaimana kondisi rumah itu. Para pelayan berdiri ketakutan di pojok ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka dan munculah pria paruh baya namun tetap berwajah tampan. Dia berlari masuk dan bertanya pada pelayan-pelayan itu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nyonya mengamuk lagi" cicit mereka. Namja itu –Yunho- menghela nafas lelah dan naik menuju lantai dua, tempat dia dan istrinya tidur. Dibukanya perlahan kamar itu dan terlihat sang istri yang tengah berdiri memandang jendela dan memunggunginya. Yunho berjalan pelan dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Kau kenapa, hmm?" Yunho meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Jaejoong.

"Yesung.." Jaejoong bergumam lirih menyebut putranya. Pandangannya kosong dan penuh luka. Yunho yang menyadari itu membalik posisi istrinya dan kembali memeluknya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? Dia akan sedih melihatmu kalau kau begini terus. Buat dia tersenyum dan bahagia di atas sana, Boo"

"Hikss..lebih baik aku yang pergi daripada Yesung kita Yunnie" Jaejoong kembali menangis dan memeluk erat suaminya.

"Kau bicara apa? Ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan" Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan semakin terisak. 'Sepertinya aku harus membawanya ke psikiater' pikir Yunho.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

Donghae menemui Kyuhyun di kafetaria rumah sakit. Keduanya hanya terdiam –lebih tepatnya Donghae- sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu apa jawaban atas syaratnya kemarin.

"Apa jawabanmu hyung?"

"A-aku.."

"Hmm?"

Donghae menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya kasar. Tekadnya sudah kuat. Dia berharap ini adalah keputusan yang tepat.

"Aku mau jadi namjachingumu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Hatiku hanya milik Yesung seorang. Kau juga harus menepati janjimu untuk mengembalikan nama baik orang tuaku" Donghae menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Namja rambut ikal itu tersenyum puas. "Tentu hyung, kau bisa menjaga perkataanku.

"Dan satu lagi. Kalau kau mencoba lari dariku, aku tidak akan segan-segan melukai Yesung mu itu Donghae hyung"

"Kau benar-benar licik CHO KYUHYUN!" Donghae menggertakkan giginya

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya Lee Donghae chagi~"

"Cih, aku tidak sudi dipanggil seperti itu olehmu!"

"Terserah saja. Jadi mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih, bukan?" Kyuhyun hendak memeluk Donghae namun dengan cepat ditepisnya tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk.

'Mesi kau membenciku dan menolakku, aku tetap mencintaimu hyung'

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Donghae dirawat di rumah sakit. Donghae sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Meski awalnya Donghae menolak karena ingin menjaga Yesung, namun ancaman dari Kyuhyun membuatnya pasrah mengikuti kehendak dari namjachingu nya itu.

Di sebuah ruang rawat, terlihat namja tampan sekaligus manis yang tengah terbaring. Oh, rupanya dia sudah sadar dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Yesung, namja itu mencoba berdiri dan melepas infus yang tertancap di lengannya. Dia hendak membuka pintu ruang rawatnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Aku tidak mau ke psikiater Kim Yunho!"

DEG

"E-eomma?" Yesung mengenali suara ini. Suara eomma tercintanya. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya selama 5tahun ini. Perlahan dibukanya pintu itu dan dia mencoba melirik eommanya. Terlihat eomma dan appa nya yang bertengkar dengan seorang dokter.

"Jadi kau pikir aku sudah gila, ha? Aku tidak gila! Kalian yang gila!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris dan mencengkeram rambut hitamnya. "Boo, tenanglah, ini cuma tes kecil. Lagipula ini tidak akan lama" Yunho berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang memberontak di pelukannya.

Yesung yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendorong Yunho dengan keras dan membuat Yunho terjatuh. Jaejoong berlari dari sana dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Yesung. Yesung yang terkejut berbalik dan memunggungi Jaejoong. Yunho dan dokter tadi menggedor-gedor pintu ruang rawat Yesung. Jaejoong yang ada di belakang pintu menahan agar suaminya tidak masuk ke dalam.

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya saat sadar ada orang lain di dalam sana. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahi nya saat melihat sosok Yesung yang memunggungi nya itu. Mata doe nya membulat saat mengenali punggung namja itu.

"Ye-yesung? Kau kah itu chagi?" Jaejoong berjalan perlahan mendekati Yesung. Suara Yunho dan dokter itu tidak terdengar lagi. Tangannya perlahan terjulur ke depan untuk menyentuh Yesung.

'Bummie..kau dimana? Tolong aku!' Yesung memejamkan matanya takut.

.

.

Sementara itu Hangeng sedang berjalan untuk membeli bunga di dekat rumah sakit. Bunga untuk makam Kibum. Ya,hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Kibum. Saat hendak menyeberang dia melamun dan tidak melihat ada truk yang melaju cepat ke arahnya.

Kibum yang sedang mengawasi appa nya terkejut.

'Bummie..kau dimana? Tolong aku!'

Suara Yesung yang meminta pertolongannya membuatnya bimbang. 'Aku harus menolong Yesung atau appa?'

'Maafkan aku Yesung hyung' Kibum berlari dan mendorong Hangeng di sisi jalan yang aman. Hangeng terkejut dan berdiri. "Bu-bummie? BUMMIE!"

Hangeng benar-benar yakin kalau yang mendorongnya adalah putera yang sangat disayanginya, Tan Kibum. Dia menangis dan terduduk jatuh. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya membujuk dia untuk ke rumah sakit namun dia menolak. Hatinya sangat sedih dan terluka..

.

.

Yunho dan dokter itu kembali dengan membawa beberapa suster. Yunho berusaha mendobrak pintu itu dan berhasil. "BOO!" Mata Yunho membulat saat melihat istrinya memeluk seorang namja, yang dikenalnya dan sangat dirindukannya.

"Ye-yesung?"

TBC ^^

Mian, update nya lama banget. Udah gitu pendek lagi -_- mian juga kalo kecewa sama chap ini *bow*

O ya, yesung gak tahu klo donghae pacaran sama kyu karena waktu itu yesung lagi di surga sama kibum.

Balasan review :

evilcloudss

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

loudyrain

ini udah dilanjutin. Liat aja nasib yeye di chap depan XD

Gomawo udah review ^^

cloud3024

saya memang sengaja TBC di bagian yang seru *haha*

Gomawo udah review ^^

Guest

Lebih baik TBC daripada end kan? #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

RitSuKa-HigaSasHi

Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

Shikaku Himira

Selamat datang di ff saya XD

Terima kasih sudah suka sama ff ini dan sarannya ^^ saya sadar banyak typo disini *pundung*

Gomawo udah review ^^

aKYU CLOUD

ini ada yunjae nya kan? Saya memang membuat semua orang di chap ini menderita *dibuang ke laut*

yesung sudah sadar kan? Gomawo udah review ^^

woonie342493

kapasitas otak saya utk membuat ff memang pendek -_-

mian lama updatenya :(

Gomawo udah review ^^

Lullu48129

Yesung sudah sadar kan? Gomawo udah review ^^

andikadwiprasetyo8

klo ini tambah pendek ya? ._.

terima kasih sudah menyemangati saya :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

cloud3024

iya hae kasian *angguk-angguk*

Gomawo udah review ^^

arumfishy

yesung sudah sadar kan? Tapi tetep aja hae nangis #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

Magieapril

Iya nih siwon cemen #dibunuhsiwonest

Ini udh lanjut. Gomawo udah review ^^

laila.

kedip nya yang lama chingu biar baca nya lama juga #plakk

surat tanah nya hanya yang diatas yang tau *nunjuk kangteuk*

mian updatenya lama *bow*

Gomawo udah review ^^

audrey musaena

yesung gak ngilang, Cuma pingsan dan sekarang sudah sadar.

Ne, kibum anaknya hanchul.

Gomawo udah review ^^

Anami Hime

Mian gak bisa update kilat :(

Gomawo udah review ^^

Jisaid

Kamu serem amat yak -_-

Siwon tau yeye di rumah sakit karena kyu yang ngasi tau.

Gomawo udah review ^^

BluePrince14

Mereka udah sembuh kok. Tenang aja..

Gomawo udah review ^^

gaemwon407

mian tambah pendek -_-

Gomawo udah review ^^

dew'yellow

sayang hae udah diambil kyu :p tapi hatinya hae milik yesung kok *eaea*

mian masih pendek -_-

Gomawo udah review ^^

Siapa yang udah mampir ke cafe barunya yesung? Mouse Rabbit?

Ke H&G, Whystyle aja belum. Udah buka cafe lagi -_-

Tapi MR desain nya cute ya XD

Suka deh~

Review lagi ne? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**MY DOG IS MY BOYFRIEND**

Cast : Donghae , Yesung, Kyuhyun, etc

Disclaimer : mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka ( khusus yesung milik saya )

Genre : Fantasy, romance

Warning : Yaoi, BL, khayalan author

Summary : Aku mempunyai seekor anjing dan anjing itu adalah namjachingu ku

Dont like GO AWAY I warning you

Enjoy ~

*Cerita sebelumnya*

Yunho dan dokter itu kembali dengan membawa beberapa suster. Yunho berusaha mendobrak pintu itu dan berhasil. "BOO!" Mata Yunho membulat saat melihat istrinya memeluk seorang namja, yang dikenalnya dan sangat dirindukannya.

"Ye-yesung?"

Chapter 9

Donghae tengah duduk di sofa kusam nya dengan menggenggam selimut milik Bada. Sungguh setelah 2hari pasca keluar dari rumah sakit ditambah dia seminggu dirawat, benar-benar membuat Donghae merindukan Yesung. Rumahnya sekarang sepi, begitu juga hatinya. Donghae menghela nafas berat dan berdiri dari duduknya. Dilirikya sekali lagi selimut Bada dan tersenyum perih.

"Aku harus bekerja" Donghae mengenakan mantel tua nya dan juga sepatu yang sudah rusak itu. Dikuncinya pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju restoran milik Siwon.

Sepanjang jalan Donghae hanya melamun. Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di restoran Siwon. "Apa kabar, bos" Donghae membungkuk hormat saat Siwon melintas di depannya. "Ah, ya. Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat"

"Mungkin aku hanya kedinginan" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke dapur dan buat coklat panas. Setelah itu kau boleh bekerja" Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dimple smile nya dan menepuk bahu Donghae. Siwon masuk ke dalam kantornya dan Donghae pergi menuju dapur setelah menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Siwon berkata mencintai Yesung sambil menangis. "Apa aku harus menanyakan kondisi Yesung pada Siwon? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia melaporkannya pada Kyuhyun?" Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Disesapnya coklat panas yang sudah dibuatnya tadi perlahan. Meski di dalam tubuhnya menjadi hangat, namun hati nya tetap saja dingin dan kesepian..

.

.

Disinilah Yesung saat ini. Di depan rumah mewahnya yang sudah 5tahun ditinggalkannya itu. Rasa takut bercampur rindu melingkupi hati Yesung. Masih diingatnya kata-kata ayahnya, Yunho saat dirumah sakit.

"_Aku tahu kau bukan Yesung meski wajahmu benar-benar mirip dengannya. Istriku menganggapmu kalau kau adalah anak kami. Jika itu bisa mengobati rasa kehilangan istriku dan aku tentu saja, aku mohon, berpura-pura lah menjadi Kim Yesung. Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu. Hanya,itu keinginanku" _

Yesung menghela nafas berat dan bergumam lirih "Mungkin, apa yang aku putuskan ini adalah yang terbaik" Yesung hendak memencet bel pintu –mantan- rumahnya namun dihentikan Kibum yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya.

"Hyung! Andwae! Kau tidak boleh menemui mereka!"

"Aku tidak mau eomma ku terus-terusan menangis, bummie! Kalau kau tidak mau aku menemui mereka, lalu kemana kau saat aku membutuhkan bantuanmu? Harusnya kau datang dan menolongku! Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau datang!"

"Aku juga punya urusan sendiri hyung! Kau tahu appa ku hampir tertabrak mobil kalau aku tidak menyelamatkannya!" Kibum berteriak mengeluarkan segala emosinya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan.

"Tan ahjussi baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yesung cemas. "Mainhae, aku bersikap egois"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sudahlah yang penting kau jangan masuk dan menemui mereka. Kalau kau tinggal bersama mereka, aku takut lama-lama kau akan ketahuan kalau kau Kim Yesung yang sudah meninggal. Dan juga kau akan dikembalikan ke surga. Kalau kau dikembalikan, siapa yang akan menjaga Donghae?"

"Kau benar. Aku akan tetap menjaga Donghae meski harus mengorbankan eomma dan appa ku yang menginginkan aku kembali"

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke restaurant milik Siwon-ssi. Kajja" Kibum berjalan mendahului Yesung. 'Eomma, aku akan menemuimu tapi tidak sekarang. Gidaryo' gumam Yesung dan menatap rumah megah itu lama.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat!"

"Iya, berisik sekali"

.

.

Donghae saat ini tengah mengelap meja restaurant. Jam makan siang sudah lewat, jadi restaurant sepi pengunjung. "Selesai" Donghae tersenyum bangga dan mengusap peluh di dahi nya dengan lengan bajunya.

KLINTING (?)

"Selamat datang" Donghae membungkuk pada pengunjung yang masuk ke restaurant. Ditegakkannya badannya kembali dan senyum ramah langsung menghilang dari wajah manisnya. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" ketus Donghae

"Aku ingin menemui kekasihku. Apa tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Donghae langsung berbalik menghindari Kyuhyun. "Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Jangan menggangguku"

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai" Kyuhyun duduk di sudut restaurant dan memandangi Donghae yang sedang mengepel lantai.

KLINTING

"Maaf aku terlambat" Yesung masuk ke restaurant setengah berlari dan caramelnya menangkap hazel Donghae. Desiran aneh mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Sadar akan hal itu, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Yesung. "Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.

"Aku tadi ada urusan sebentar" Keduanya bertatapan sinis dan suara Siwon menginterupsi mereka.

"Yesung hyung? Kau sudah sembuh?"

"Err iya Siwon-ah. Aku akan bekerja. Permisi" Yesung memasuki ruangan karyawan dan melewati Donghae terlebih dahulu. Tatapan keduanya menyiratkan kerinduan dan cinta yang mendalam. Setelah bekerja nanti Donghae harus bicara pada Yesung. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakan Donghae pada Yesung.

.

.

"Ini"

"Gomawo" Donghae menyeruput chocolate coffee buatan Yesung. Keduanya duduk di atap restaurant dan diam menikmati semilir angin di sore hari. "Terima kasih, sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit waktu itu. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti sudah mati"

"Itu tugasku bukan? Melindungimu dan menyayangimu" ujar Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus pada Donghae. Hati Donghae menjadi hangat. Bukan karena minuman itu, namun karena perkataan Yesung yang membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau pingsan setelah membawaku ke rumah sakit?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"I-itu" 'Gawat, bagaimana aku mengatakannya?' "A-aku kelelahan setelah menggendongmu! I-iya itu! Habisnya badanmu berat sih"

"Jadi kau bilang aku gendut begitu?" Donghae berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Rasakan ini!" Donghae memukul kepala Yesung kesal dan keduanya malah berlari-larian di atap itu -_-

Tak tahukah mereka kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan kemarahan?

.

.

"Kenapa Yesung belum pulang juga? Ah, maksudku anak yang mirip dengan Yesung. Bukankah aku sudah memintanya datang kesini?" Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Kemana Jaejoong? Dia sedang tidur setelah dibius karena terus memanggil Yesung dan hendak melompat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?" Yunho mengusap wajah letihnya kasar. Diputuskannya untuk mencari Yesung di rumah sakit tempat dia dirawat dulu.

Setelah 15menit mengendarai mobil, sampailah dia. Segera dia menuju bagian receptionist menanyakan Yesung. "Permisi, apa pasien di kamar nomor 34 masih dirawat?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Ah, pasien bernama Yesung sudah keluar dari rumah sakit pagi tadi" ujar yeoja muda itu.

DEG

"Ye-yesung? Namanya Yesung?"

"Nde, namanya Yesung, tuan"

"A-apa nama marganya?"

"Maaf, kami hanya tahu nama panggilannya saja"

"Be-begitu. Ka-kamsa hamnida" Yunho berbalik dengan lemas. Tangannya berpegangan pada dinding rumah sakit. "Tidak mungkin Yesung masih hidup. Jelas-jelas kami menguburkannya 5tahun yang lalu" Yunho menggeleng lemah dan mencoba tidak percaya. "Aku harus menyelidikinya"

.

.

Para karyawan di restaurant Siwon tengah menutup restaurant. Yesung sudah pulang daritadi sebelum matahari terbenam. Menyisakan Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Aku pulang dulu Siwon-ssi. Selamat malam" Donghae membuka pintu restaurant dan Kyuhyun buru-buru menarik lengannya. "Ada yang harus kita bicarakan"

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

"Tapi aku ada" Donghae memandang tajam Kyuhyun "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke kanan dan kiri jalan, memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar mereka. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mendekati Yesung, huh?" tanya nya emosi.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Tidak ada yang lain"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Kalau aku melihatmu bersama Yesung lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menyakitinya. Ingat itu. Sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah. Tidak ada penolakan" Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dari lengan Donghae dan masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Donghae hanya bisa menahan amarahnya dengan mencengkeram ujung kemejanya. "Aku membencimu Cho.."

.

.

"Aku minta kau mencari tahu orang ini" Yunho menyerahkan selembar foto pada seseorang.

"Tu-tuan bukankah ini.."

"Ya, namanya Yesung"

"Tapi bukankah tuan muda Yesung sudah.."

"Dia bukan tuan muda Yesung. Dia cuma anak yang berwajah sama dan nama yang sama dengan anakku. Untuk itulah aku memintamu untuk mencari tahu siapa anak ini. Aku mohon"

"Itu sudah tugasku tuan. Aku akan mencari tahu anak ini. Permisi" Namja itu membungkuk sekilas dan meninggalkan Yunho yang duduk bersandar di sofa besarnya.

'Entah mengapa aku berharap kalau dia benar-benar anakku Kim Yesung.."

.

.

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah" Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah Donghae dan mematikan mesin. Donghae melepas safebealt nya dan membuka pintu mobil diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau ikut turun?"

"Cuma ingin memastikan kau masuk ke dalam rumah" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan hendak mengelus rambut Donghae namun dengan cepat Donghae menghindar. "Aku akan masuk, cepatlah pulang"

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sebelum itu.." Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan Donghae hanya bisa menutup mata takut.

Namun tiba-tiba Bada keluar dari dalam rumah untuk buang air dan melihat Kyuhyun hendak mencium Donghae. Langsung saja Bada menggonggong keras. "GUK GUKK!"

Keduanya tampak kaget dan Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. "Cih, mengganggu saja"

'Terima kasih, Yesung' inner Donghae dan tersenyum kepada Bada.

"Masuklah, aku tidak mau namjachingu ku kedinginan"

DEG

'Na-namjachingu?'

"Ne" Donghae melirik Bada dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sementara Bada menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang memandanginya sinis. "Dasar anjing pengganggu" Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke apartemennya.

'Donghae sudah memiliki Kyuhyun. Lalu apa aku harus berhenti melindunginya?'

"Hyung.."

"Bummie, eottokhae? Apa aku akan menjadi anjing selamanya dan melupakan cintaku?" Bada menangis (suara nangisnya kaing-kaing ._.)

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Mianhae.." Kibum menundukkan wajahnya dan memeluk Bada.

'Besok, aku harap kau tidak sedih saat aku meninggalkanmu, Hae-ya'

TBC ^^

Mian pendek *bow* saya lagi terserang WB, harap maklum. Buat **poppyesungcute**yang sudah meminta saya update minggu ini sampe nge DM twitter saya -_-

Balasan review:

Guest

Ini sudah update. Mian lama

Gomawo udah review ^^

Arum Junnie

Diinget-inget lagi review sampe mana LOL

Gomawo udah review ^^

Good

Deg-deg an? Jangan banyak minum kopi ya #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

kim ayuni lee

ini udah 4bulan malah ._.

Gomawo udah review ^^

Nany Greyflower

Haha terima kasih sudah suka sama yehae XD

Gomawo udah review ^^

clouds

ini udah lanjut~~

Gomawo udah review ^^

EvilClouds

ini udah lanjut~~

Gomawo udah review ^^

**lullu20**

dia memang setan *dibunuh sparkyu*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Magieapril**

Jadi kibum ngedorong Hangeng supaya Hangeng gak ketabrak. Hangeng ngerasa dan ngelihat sekelebat sosok Kibum. Udah ngerti kan eonnie ? :)

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Augesteca**

Yunho masih ngerasa itu bukan Yesung jadi dia mulai menyelidiki Yesung. Ntar chap depan Yunho bakal tahu siapa itu Yesung *pusing gue*

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Jisaid**

ini udah lanjut~~

Gomawo udah review ^^

kyukyu

gwaenchana, yg penting udah review ^^

**Shin Min Hwa**

Haha biasalah XD kayak gak tahu aku aja

Gomawo udah review ^^

**laila. **

disini yeye udah tahu hae pacaran sama kyu dan dia nangis :(

Gomawo udah review ^^

Jung Soo Kyung

Mian ya klo pendek :(

Gomawo udah review ^^

ChwangMine95

Kyu mah maen sama PSP mulu, jadinya gak ngingetin kamu buka ini ff #plakk

Lama2 yeye bakal ketahuan kok. Tunggu aja #smirk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**prass97**

ini lebih pendek dari chap kemarin *nyengir*

Gomawo udah review ^^

arumfishy

kalo pas pingsan dia masih jadi manusia. Klo udah sadar, dia berubah jadi anjing lagi ._.

Gomawo udah review ^^

yesungismine

jangan donk u,u

dikorbanin? Maksudnya? ._.

Gomawo udah review ^^

rie yunnie bear

kasi tahu gak ya? #plakk

Gomawo udah review ^^

**gaemwon407**

ea ea kamu galau XDD

Gomawo udah review ^^

dew'yellow

eh, balesan review ku di he is the poison salah ketik. Harusnya uke, bukan seme ._.

Kangen? Terima kasih *peluk*

Musnah gak ya? Kkk~~ ditunggu aja ya XD

Gomawo udah review ^^

cloud3024

pendek emang kebiasaanku -_-

hae nerima tawarannya kyu karena kyu bisa mengembalikan nama baik appa dan eomma nya.

Gomawo udah review ^^

**Eun Byeol**

Haha habis mau gimana lagi u,u

Siwon maksa buat masuk ff ini sih *ditendang siwon*

Gomawo udah review ^^

Yosh, terima kasih yg udah baca, review, favoritin, ngefollow ff ini *cium satu-satu*

Buat forgiven you ditunggu ya. Baru dapet 2 paragraf LOL

Review lagi ne ^^


End file.
